Circles
by CatgirlJasp
Summary: This story is set in the future when the digidestine and their kids confront a new evil. The kids are trapped in the digital world and the digidestine are well they don't know where they are. (Takari,Kenyako and Taiora)Please read and review. Chapter 13!
1. Default Chapter

Okay all I am only going to put the disclaimer here cause I don't want to type the same thing over and over and over. So listen please.  
I do not own digimon (just the action figures) I never will (no matter how hard we click our heals and wish that one just ain't happening)  
And I never will (duh!) So don't sue I only have a large action figure collection and comic collection wait you may want those if you read this... so please just don't.  
This Story takes place several years later all the kids have grown up and such.  
Please be kind this is my first digimon fic.  
**********************  
  
Prologue  
Our world   
  
Tai's quiet reverie had been broken by Agumon's insistent calls. He had been walking down the street trying to think of what to give Sora for her birthday when he realized that Agumon was desperately trying to get his attention.   
Then the earth shook.  
"What was that!?" Tai shouted as he fell to the ground.  
"What I've been trying to warn you about!" A frustrated Agumon yelled as he was trying to steady himself. "There's a giant digimon attacking buildings."  
"Ugh.. .. Sorry pal." He hadn't even noticed all Tai could do was curse himself for not paying attention as he got to his feet. "Whoa...." He said quietly looking around. The street was now blanketed in a thick white mist that made the buildings nearby almost disappear. "When did the fog come in?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Agumon answered still trying to get Tai to react to the approaching danger. The grown man beside him may have been immersed in the fog but it didn't take long for him to react when a second boom shook the earth.  
"Common we need to get out of this narrow street." The street he had been walking down was almost an alleyway with small shops they had been going through the nearby shops for ideas for a present to grab quick because they where already late for a party everyone was giving Sora.  
Agumon ran ahead of Tai hoping to protect his friend from any danger ahead. He knew Tai wouldn't turn and run from this problem.   
  
  
The Digital World - File Island  
  
  
"Wait for me!" a small girl with a camera around her neck yelled as she chased a blonde shaggy haired boy. Her cousin Yousuke who was about 4 years older then her signed and stopped as she caught up Kaoru smiled sweetly at him and ran past him with her digimon shortly behind her. The small brown creature looked like a fox with a purple collar and boots to match.   
"Hey you just said to wait." He protested wondering where her brother was and why wasn't he here to keep an eye on her. His digimon, which looked like a smaller version of Gabumon but was grey with light green, stripes and had a silver underbelly and horn, ran past him. He realized he was the one being left behind by a 7-year-old and ran to catch up. Today was his aunt Sora's birthday so the adults sent the kids along with Aunt Mimi to prepare for a party in the digital world. Everyone was late.  
The two children found the lakeside area that everyone had prepared for the party, but the others where still not there yet. Mimi had choose the spot because she said it was the first place that they had camped out when she first came to the digital world. The lake was very calm and pristine looking and had a nice view so no one minded despite the odd explanation. Mimi was about beside herself with worry over the others as she sat brushing her daughter's hair. Her daughter Momoko looked just like Mimi but defiantly had her father's spirit.   
Michael had been there earlier with them but Mimi sent him with Kiki, Izzy's daughter and Kiele, Joe's son to get Genai for the party. Kiki was Kaoru's age and Kiele was a year older then Yousuke. Their mothers had been best friends when they where children and did everything together. Up till last year that is. They were in a car wreck with a drunk driver. The driver walked away but the two friends didn't. It had been very hard for the circle of friends because they had brought Sakura and Tae in so easily. In fact they where both bridesmaids for Sora and Tai's wedding, and for Matt and Elspeth's wedding.  
Yousuke's mother Elspeth was a famous archeologist. Her and Matt met in collage and got married shortly after Tai and Sora. They unfortunately don't get to spend as much time as they like with Matt's touring schedule and Elspeth's own schedule. Right now she was in Cairo on a dig but promised to be home in a couple of days. She tried to be able to come home sooner but that wasn't possible.   
Because of his parent's schedule Yousuke got to spend a lot of time with his cousins Kaoru and Enishi. Enishi looked just like his dad, TK but has his mom, Kari's personality as Kaoru has her mom's looks and her dad's personality. Enishi had just turned 10 last month but he seemed years older then what he really was.   
Yousuke could see Enishi and Shiro coming over the opposite hill from him. Shiro is defiantly his father's son. Not only does he have his father's looks but also he has no trace of his mother in him what so ever. Davis married Megumi shortly after starting his business with the noodle cart. Megumi's cousin had been kidnapped MaloMyotismon when circle had to fight him while they were kids. Davis met Megumi when she came looking for her cousin and after that they were inseparable.  
The four met at the table where Mimi was nervously brushing an obviously annoyed Momoko's hair. She looked at them and when they shook their head she put the brush down and sighed. Everyone was very late.   
"Don't worry Momma." Momoko said jumping up before her mother could get at her head again. "Kenshin, Daisy, Emory and Sakura are still looking for them." The child was defiantly calmer then her mother had been at that age.  
Mimi smiled at the kids in front of her. "I'm not too worried." She was actually very worried.   
Shiro was poking at a box of melting ice cream as his digimon Icecubmon licked at another. "This stuff will be useless by the time they get here." He announced in a sad tone. He had been looking forward to the ice cream.  
Palomon looked up at Mimi as stood up from the stump she was sitting on. "Why don't we go ahead and eat it. It will help us pass the time, Mimi." Mimi nodded and smiled at Palomon as the others cheered.   
Enishi's digimon who was a blue male Salamon looked up at him and he sighed. "Don't worry Enishi." He said. "It won't get you any where that way."   
"Okay." He said flashing him a smile.  
"Look there's Daisy and Sakura." Kaoru said Pointing to the sky across the lake. They were riding Birdramon and hanging on tightly to their own digimon. Sora had sent her digimon with Mimi because they had told her that she was going to do some work on primary village as an excuse to keep the party a secret. Sora thought it would be nice for Biyomon to see her friends in the digital world. Sakura is Tai and Sora's oldest daughter who is one of the oldest of the digidestine children at 13. Daisy is Ken and Yolei's youngest for right now till Yolei has her baby. Daisy is Kaoru's age and her best friend. They go to the same school and are normally seen in each other's company. Daisy's digimon looks like a redbird with gold collar and a belt with lots of pouches.   
"Kenshin and Emory are coming." Sakura announced sliding down from her perch on Birdramon's foot. "We didn't find anyone." She said , but the look on Daisy's face said she didn't have to. When Shiro handed her a bowl of melting Ice cream she smiled and started eating and feeding Robinmon while she was at it.   
As Birdramon turned back into Biyomon, Sakura took a bowl of mostly melted Ice cream from Shiro and let her Yokomon and Biyomon eat it. She has always disliked ice cream. It came from an incident when Sora was in the hospital having Kenshin on her birthday. She was so upset she was forgotten she stayed up all night and ate every bit of the ice cream her parents bought for her party. Three gallons is a lot for anyone let alone a little kid.   
"Well when Genai gets here I will go to the real world and find out what is happening." Mimi announced." Giving the others a smile "And they better have a really good excuse."   
"Yeah they let the ice cream melt." Daisy said trying to make light of the subject. That earned her a few smiles.  
"Hey!" Emory yelled running to the group. Puffing from being out of breath he put down his digimon Nyankomon which looked like a small cat with bat wings and a tail. Nyankomon's tail had blue stripes and he had blue eyes but the rest of him was black. Emory was the same age as Sakura. His parents got together and were married before anyone else's was. They were married before college but waited to have kids because of his grandparents being so worried about them being too young. "Everyone's so late Aunt Mimi." All the kids called her that except her own it was just something that came naturally but no one knew why.   
"Yeah!" Kenshin said in agreement. He had his father's looks but his hair was red and stuck out like his dad's did when he was young. Kenshin's digimon Terriormon which looked like Willis' Terriormon (another family friend) except he was grey and wore a pair of goggles that Kenshin gave him looked at Shiro ,who had ice cream all over his face and then some, started laughing. This made everyone looked at the ice cream covered Shiro who simply gave Icubmon a confused look. It was Icecubmon who had managed to turn an entire box of melted Ice cream on his head and was now in the process of trying to lick it off himself that really got the group laughing.  
"Now that's a messy mon." Kitsumon laughed.   
"Ug what a bad pun...." Kaoru laughed at her digimon who was also in the process of dumping melting ice cream on herself.  
  
  
Chapter 1- Disappearances  
  
Our World  
  
Kari was close behind a waddling Yolei as they left the store. They would have been in the digital world by now if Yolei hadn't insisted they stop at her family's store for a few things. Cody stood at the car door and held it open for her as she tried her best to slide herself into the seat. With her now 7-month pregnant belly she felt as big as a blimp even if everyone insisted she wasn't. Ken smiled at her from the driver's seat. "Better now?" he asked. She nodded back happily.  
"Good now let's get this digiparty on the road." Hawkmon said from the backseat as Kari and Cody took their places on each side of the digimon. That's when they felt the ground shake.  
"Whoa!" Kari said hugging Gatomon. "What's that!"  
"Forget that where did this fog come from?" Yolei asked bracing herself against the dashboard.   
"I don't like the looks of this." Ken said quietly as he put the car into drive. When they turned the corner they where greeted with a very surprising sight of nothing. The street that was full just a few moments ago now was empty.  
"Where did all the cars go?" Cody wondered not really expecting an answer.  
"Where are all the people? This place was packed before we stopped." Armodillomon added. Kari at this point had pulled out her cell phone and began dialing.  
"Who are you going to call?" Gatomon asked  
"Anyone." She calmly answered as she hung up and dialed again. Cody tensely watched her face as Ken drove down the deserted street.  
  
*********************  
  
Izzy had been trying to get Sora into the digital world without her figuring out what they where planning for her. He wanted to curse Mimi and Tai for leaving Joe and him up to the task. The problem was just as he tried to take her into the digital world the gate collapsed. He could hear Sora's grumbling as she paced back and forth. She was now worried about getting her kids back.  
"Don't worry, the kids are in good hands." Joe said trying to sooth her. Gommomon simply laughed at the irony of Joe saying that.  
"I know, but... but..." she took a deep breath and stopped pacing. "They're my kids." She said before resuming her well-worn path.  
They had been in this spot when they tried to get into the digital world to help fight Malomyotismon. It hadn't made Sora this nervous then, but she's very protective of her kids. Since the fight all of them had been able to come through the gate at this location without fail. "I wonder if any of the others on the other side can open the gate from there?" Joe asked in a hopeful voice. He was also a little worried about his own son.  
"I can't get through on my laptop." Izzy said as he plucked away at the keys. "The email I send keeps bouncing back." He puffed at his computer in frustration. "And my digivice isn't working."  
"Why don't we try getting ahold of Davis and use the D3 terminal?" Joe said before Sora really got worried. The others just looked at Joe. "What?"  
Sora without a word pulled out her cellphone to call, but realized she had it off. After mumbling something she turned on the power and it rang. "Hello?" she answered it. She then started to bite her lip as she listened to the speaker. "Kari? Everyone what?" worry really began to creep into her face. Izzy stopped messing with his laptop and stood up. Dusting off his jeans he walked over to the others with tentomon close.  
"What is it Sora?" Tentomon asked.  
She looked at the others with a pensive face. "Are you sure Kari?" after a brief pause she started explaining to Joe and Izzy about the strange fog and empty streets. As she began telling Kari the problem with the gate Izzy turned back to his laptop.  
"This is strange." He mumbled. Then turning to the others he announces. "I think they're connected somehow. We need to find the other digidestined and try to meet somewhere." Sora then immediately began discussing meeting places with Kari as Izzy grabbed his computer.  
"The TV station would be perfect." She proclaimed. "Uh... do you think you will have any trouble getting there in the fog? Good. See ya there." She then hung up the phone. "Come on guys we're meeting at the TV station."  
  
*********************  
  
"Tai, I can't see a thing in this fog." Agumon proclaimed at the end of the alleyway.  
"Neither can I. Where is that monster?" Tai said as he emerged from the small street. He was very shocked at what he found. "Where is everyone?" he asked looking around.  
"Good question." Agumon answered in equal shock that a previously crowded street could be so empty so fast.  
"Better digivolve." Tai said as he continued to look for some sign of a monster.  
"Got it! Agumon digivol... " Agumon was cut off as a dark beam hit him and slung him across the street.  
"Agumon!" Tai yelled running after his friend "Agumon speak to me." He said as he scooped up the digimon and held him close.  
"Stop the merry-go-round please." He mumbled into Tai's shirt.  
"I got you pal just rest." Tai held Agumon so he couldn't see the dark shape now forming in the fog. "Well perfect time for company." He muttered as he tried to figure out what to do now. The first thing he realized he needed to do was get this thing out of the city. If there were anyone around they would get hurt. "Hey Ugly." He shouted. "This way!" he then turned down the street to lead the monster to the bay and began running for all he was worth.  
  
  
  
The Digital World  
  
  
Momoko was trying to dry her digimon, Lopmon, as the others sat around in a circle listening to Genai's explanation.  
"I don't know how it collapsed the gates, but it did."  
"But how do we get to the others?" Mimi asked grabbing Michael's hand.  
"I think there's a way to reopen the gates, but it won't be easy."  
"We can do it!" Kiele said as he jumped up dumping sealmon off his lap. He then dived for the digimon whispering his apologies.  
"He's right." Yousuke chimed in before anyone else could. "You guys where no older then us when you went through the digital world."  
"Yes your right." Mimi said smiling at him. Then giving Michael a determined look she asked Genai, "What do we do?"  
"I knew you guys would say that!" he smiled. "Give me your laptop Kiki." The girl then pulled her laptop from the backpack her father gave her. He said it was the one he use to carry and even showed her the battle scars it received in the digital world. Her digimon Ladybugmon jumped onto her shoulder as she stood up. The girl handed Genai her computer and then patted her digimon on the back.  
"I'm going to download the key gate locations. You will all have to split up and go to these locations. From there you should be able to use your digivices to reopen and stabilize the gates, but you have to do them at the same time to stabilize them." He then handed the laptop back to the girl. "Your digivices will lead you there now."  
"All right. Let's do this. I still want some cake." Shiro proclaimed excitedly.  
"We can split up into six groups." Michael proclaimed as he looked over Kiki's shoulder.  
"We need to hurry." Kenshin stated "Mommy will be worried."   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Strange

Chapter 2- Strange  
Note- Lyrics from Queensryce- "I am I" from Promise Land @1994  
Our World  
  
I was doing the only thing I could do at this point. That was running. But I wasn't running to loose this opponent, but to lead. At least that's what I was trying to tell myself. I could feel Augumon's breath against me as I dodged the dark blasts aimed at me. When I was younger I could never have run this fast, but that is also the benefit of having longer legs. The world around me had all but disappeared in the fog. I couldn't tell if I was running towards cars, people or anything. In fact I almost ran over a mailbox because it seemed to have just jumped out of the fog.   
I am not going to be able to keep this up. I knew that I'd have no chance to make it to the bay, but if I just tried.   
A black van jumped out of the fog. If it hadn't been moving I would have hit it. Wait. It was moving. Life at last!  
"Tai?!" A familiar voice yelled. It was Matt's.  
The rumbling had stopped. The black shape was gone. It had looked like it belonged to Seadramon that was beyond the size of any Seadramon I have seen.  
"Did you see it?" I asked  
"Yes." He said with a wide-eyed look. "Get in!"   
"We have to lead it out of the city..." I started to tell him as I got in. I saw TK and Davis in the back of the van. TK took Agumon from me and helped me lay him down. Patomon and Veemon where sitting with Davis giving him strange looks while he mumbled to himself.  
"We have a serious problem Tai." TK said.  
"The digimon that was chasing you is gone. Gabumon said climbing in the van. "  
I shut the door. "Are you sure? It couldn't have just disappeared?"  
"Maybe it decided you weren't such an appetizing snack after all." Veemon added.  
"We got bigger problems." TK said calmly. "Megumi just disappeared before our eyes." I realized that was why Davis looked so strange. "In fact the entire city is empty. Except for us digidestine." Matt had put the van in drive and was turning around.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.   
"The TV station." Matt answered.  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
Beating with life  
You promise Life, Security, Happiness  
Unfortunate son cornered,  
cowering in the pit of   
Circling panes of glass that  
surround and reveal the ever present "It"  
  
The song had been droning on in the background as Ken pulled into the TV station. No one was there either. "Well there's no cars." Yolei said trying to sound cheerful. "Maybe they evacuated."  
"Yolei.." Hawkmon began.   
"Sh.." I said quietly. I figured if it made her feel better about the situation then let her think what she wanted. Hawkmon seemed to understand and simply nodded.   
Ken looked back at Cody and me. "Are you ready?" we nodded simultaneously. "Good. Kari.." he looked sideways a bit "Could you help Yolei?" Yolei put a hand on his and smiled.  
"I would be happy to." I said and smiled. We all knew what he was getting at. No one had to say anything. We didn't know what was in the TV station or what was causing the fog. We couldn't even see a few feet in front of us at this second. It was like an oppressive veil laid over everything, and something in that fog had made everyone but us digidestine simply vanish.   
Ken turned off the car, and we all got out. Everything was silent. The only sound we heard were the ones we made. "There are no birds." I said. Gatomon looked up at me and gave me a reassuring smile.  
"I noticed." Ken said as he and Wormon took the lead. "Grab on to each other everyone." He said taking Yolei's hand. "We don't want to get lost in the fog.  
"I don't even think we can find the door." Armadillomon said staying close to Cody's leg.  
"Yes we will." I answered picking Gatomon up before taking Cody's hand. "We have to."  
  
~sssssssccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaappppppp~  
  
"Did anyone hear that." Gatomon asked.  
"Yeah." We all answered.  
"Do you think something's following us?" Yolei asked.  
"Don't worry Yolei. It's probably nothing," Ken said as he led us around the building.  
We walked in silence . We all where concentrating on the sounds around us. It was a defining silence. Ken found the door after we had walked around the building a bit. When we went in the building was pitch-black. The power was out. Gatomon found the emergency generator for us and got the lights on. "We need to put a light beside the door outside." Cody suggested. "The others won't be able to find the door either if we don't."   
"Good idea." Matt should be here soon. They where in the city when I called them." I said. Ken nodded in agreement and Cody left with Armodillomon to find something to serve as a light for the outside.  
"It's cold in here." Yolei whispered to no one in particular as she sat on a couch in the nearby lobby. Ken took off his jacket and wrapped her in it. She smiled up at him gratefully.  
"I am going to stay beside the door until Cody gets back." I said smiling. "I'll be within earshot so yell if you need anything." They both nodded and I left with Gatomon.  
I cracked the door open enough to get a clear look outside. "Are you trying to figure out what made the scraping sound earlier?" Gatomon asked.   
I nodded. "Everything that is happening is wrong, Gatomon."  
"I know." She said trying to peer outside. "Did you hear that?" she asked.  
"Yeah." I tried to listen closer. "Sounds like a car. Cody where's that light? Someone's here!" I yelled back over my shoulder. I heard Yolei yell that Ken had gone to look for Cody. "Great." I mumbled. "Hey!!!! OVER HERE! IS ANY ONE THERE!!" I yelled out the door. I was thrilled to get a response. Another human voice. I kept yelling till I could see Tai leading the group to the door. I then let out a deep breath that I hadn't even realized I had been holding.   
  
  
The Digital World  
  
  
"Don't touch that it may be poisonous" I yelled as Kenshin had put his hands out to investigate one of the strange plants on the side of the trail. I don't know why I got stuck with my little brother. He wanted to go with Enishi and Shiro, which would have been fine with me, but he got to go with me instead.   
"Quite mothering me!" he yelled back. I just growled and turned my back. Yokomon gave me a worried look as I adjusted her weight in my arms. Kenshin stuck his tongue out at me and then took his Terriormon by the hand. He has been a brat all week I thought. I wished I could have one of the others as a brother, but then I'd probably miss the brat.  
"How much longer do you think we have?" Yokomon asked.  
"Have?" I questioned.  
"Till we get to the shrine?"  
"I don't really know... maybe a day." Maybe a month if Kenshin didn't hurry up and quit walking so slow, I thought.  
"This will be easy." Terriormon announced. "I've heard some very nice things about the village in that area." He smiled so assured.  
"Really by who?" Yokomon asked. She can digivolve to Terriormon's level right now, but she said she felt so conformable as a Yokomon she chose to stay that way more often. It helped a lot when we had mom's Biyomon around too.  
"Oh a really nice Pagumon." He answered happily.  
"I've heard some bad experiences from trusting what a Pagumon says." Yokomon said.  
"But you can't judge one digimon by the actions of another digimon." Kenshin said trying to defend his Terriormon. The kid could be so cute at times. But he's still a brat.  
Yokomon looked embarrassed. "Your right sorry."  
"Oh no problem." He answered. We walked on down the trail in silence after that. I didn't feel like talking. I felt like I was being watched.   
  
  



	3. Time Shifts

Chapter 3- Time Shifts  
  
The Digital World- File Island  
  
Keile and Momoko had been picking their way down the trail for hours. They had been carefully following the river in silence. Momoko was normally in America with her family, so in all of her eleven years she hadn't got real close to any of the other kids or their parents. Sure they wrote and saw each other on holidays, but it wasn't the same as everyday contact. Her mother Mimi always talked about their friends in Japan. She felt she knew them, but was she apart of the close circle they had formed? She felt bad for the others because they didn't have their parents with them, and wanted to help make them feel better. But she didn't know how.  
Keile on the other hand was wrapped up in worrying over his father. Joe was all he had since the accident. He was only eight at the time and it left such a hole in his life. The other adults tried to help him, and he had been able to over come some of the grief. But this did leave him holding on even tighter to what was left of his family. He was terrified of loosing his father and Sealmon. Of course he realized that they're all probably fine and he's worrying himself silly over nothing.   
"Ummm.... Could someone please say something!" Lopmon yelled breaking the silence that the group had been in since almost the moment they where sent to find the northern temple. "No one has said more then four words to each other since we started out, and this had better stop." He warned.  
"S..sorry." they both said blushing.  
"I guess I'm just worried." Keile said. Rubbing a hand in his hair and trying to act like he suddenly saw something extremely interesting on his shoe.  
"Me too." Momoko said looking rather embarrassed.  
"We need to do something to keep your minds off of your worries." Sealmon said jumping to emphasize his point.  
The two kids looked at each other then looked at the digimon. "What?" they said in unison.   
"We can't really stop." Momoko pointed out despite the fact that she really wanted to just sit down and cry about her sore feet. She managed to push the urge down again trying to think of something to do while they walk besides worry.  
"We can play a game while we walk." Lopmon suggested.  
"Yeah a game!" Sealmon happily agreed. "How about Eye-spy? I'm sooo good at that game." He said so proudly. That made the kids laugh. Both of them where tired and didn't really want to play, but the infectious laughter of their digimon made it really hard not to begin to feel better. "I guess it can't hurt." They begrudgingly agreed not wanting to crush Sealmon's feelings.  
"Yay Yay I getta go first Okay?" he said jumping up and down excitedly.  
"Go ahead then." Lopmon said waving a paw at Sealmon.  
"Goody!. Umm..." he then began looking around as the kids walked on with him trailing behind. "I spy with my little eye... something that begins with a.." he paused. "A T!" he said even more excited then before.  
"Oh man come on." Lopmon groaned with the others. "So do I we're in the woods there's trees all over the place." He really didn't like this game.  
"Nope. Wrong It's that Dokugumon!" he said pointing to a yellow and black head with two large horns poking through the trees.  
"That's doesn't begin with a T." Momoko yelled jumping back as Lopmon and Sealmon got between them and the digimon emerging from the trees.  
"Nope but trouble does and he looks like he's looking for some!" Sealmon said as Keile began to visibly freak.  
  
  
The Real world? Or is it?  
  
Sora was mystified when they reached the edge of town. Thick fog had wrapped itself around everything. There where no cars, people or animals . Nothing. Just fog and the buildings. It was like a ghost town. It felt to be almost four in the afternoon but everything was dead.  
"What time is it?" Sora asked.  
"Noon according to my watch." Izzy said. He was back on his laptop.  
"That's impossible. We left for the camp area at eleven!" Sora said.  
"And we where there for hours!" Joe added as he tried to maneuver the car through the fog.  
"I know. It seems that time has slowed down."  
"Time can't slow down that impossible." Joe said frantically.  
"I'm trying to figure out the causes I have some theories but I'm not going to say anything till I'm certain." Izzy said actually looking up from the computer for a moment.  
"Hey guys what is that ahead?" Joe asked  
"I can't see anything" Gomomon said trying to look through the thick fog. "Are your glasses fogging up?" he asked looking at Joe.  
The ground began to shake. A Tall dark shadow formed in the fog.  
"Turn Joe TURN!!!!" they all began shouting as he was turning.  
  
  
In a Dark Place  
  
"Master..." it was a small demidevimon. The Shadow he was addressing shifted and made a growling sound in response. Demidevimon was visibly nervous and was shifting hi weight from leg to leg. "The digidestine's children." He gulped," They have set off to open and stabilize the gates from the digital world." He then gulped as he watched the shadow move again. The sound of metal against metal screeched and echoed through the black space. "If the children succeed then the world that you sent their parents into will collapse ... " he was definitely scared now. "And send the digidestine back to their own." He squeaked out the last part.  
"I know." A gruff voice grated sending demidevimon skittering back. "Stop them!" It ordered. This sent Demidevimon bowing out muttering yes master.   
A pair of golden eyes appeared in the shadows just behind where demidevimon had just been. The black creature moved with a clinking sound of claws against stone. "Master?" it asked bowing.  
A glowing sphere melted into existence. Inside were the forms of the digidestine sitting around the TV station. "That circle can not come together." The shadow muttered. " Send out your toys." The shadow said sending the sphere to his minion. "See that you are done before the fog lifts." The black creature bowed taking the sphere his master gave him and melted back into the shadow. The Shadow shifted again. "No that circle will definitely not come together."  
  
  
Wherever  
  
"Tai, do you think you really could find them in that fog?" Matt asked as Tai paced back and forth. He didn't answer.  
"Give them some time." Kari said. Everyone was trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working for some. The situation seemed to get worse for them as time passed. That seemed to be another problem. Time wasn't passing. At least not like it normally did. They all felt like it should be later, but it wasn't. The fog was getting worse and the entire environment they where in was somehow wrong. This set them all off balance. Another problem they discovered was that the digivices where not working. None of their digimon could digivolve from their present states. And from what Tai told them about the digimon outside. They really could use a little digivolving.   
"I can't ." Tai finally said. "Something is out there and ..." he was trying to make them understand. Agumon was better from the blast he took earlier but not quite ready to fight again. "I can't run away from this." He finally said out of frustration.  
"We don't want to run away either Tai." Tk said.  
"We want to be out there trying to figure this out, but you can't see anything out there." Matt pointed out.  
"It was hard enough keeping Davis from running all over the city in search of Megumi." Cody said rubbing the bruise that Davis left.  
Tai winced. He wasn't any help then either. When the incident was over Davis had grabbed one of the two-way radios that Ken and Cody found earlier and stalked off to sulk with Veemon behind him promising everyone he would deal with Davis. Or at least keep him from sneaking out the window. "Fine." He said in a puff. "I think I'll take a walk too. It's better then sitting around doing nothing."   
"Good idea maybe we should check out the layout of this place." Matt said grabbing another radio. And following Tai.   
"I hope there isn't another fist fight." Agumon could be heard saying as he and Gabumon followed the two men.  
"Well at least he's not pacing anymore." Hawkmon mumbled as he tried to help Yolei keep warm. She seemed to be hiding in Ken's jacket more then anything. The lobby area they where in was rather large. The door they where near was just a small service door and to the left was a bay window. The room stretched on to a wall of glass doors. Most of them had chose to sat near the door waiting for the rest of their friends to get there. Kari's cellphone was out of batteries and Matt's phone was left in the van. No one wanted to go back outside. When they tried they nearly got lost.  
  
~ssscccccccccrrrrraaappppppppp~  
  
"There's that noise again." Gatomon said jumping up and looking towards the door with slited eyes. "I know that wasn't my imagination."  
"No it wasn't." Ken agreed getting up from his seat beside Yolei.  
  
~ssscccccccccrrrrraaappppppppp~  
  
Kari picked up a radio and turned it on. "Guys are you making that scraping sound?" a cracked answer of no came back.  
"We're not alone." Gatomon said as TK got up and went to the door.  
"See anything?" Patomon asked.  
  
~ssscccccccccrrrrraaappppppppp~  
  
"No." he answered shutting the door and backing away. Kari then went over to one of the bay windows and began searching outside. "That may not be safe." He said really beginning to worry.  
  
~ssscccccccccrrrrraaappppppppp~  
  
"Oh no." she said backing away. She had backed her way across the room as Ken, Cody and the digimon ran to the window.  
"What did you see?" "I can't see anything through this fog." they all asked at once in a nervous rush.  
  
~ssscccccccccrrrrraaappppppppp~  
  
Yolei got up and stood beside Kari as TK came up behind them.  
"There!" Ken proclaimed pointing at something out the window.  
"What is that?" Cody asked trying to squint at whatever they saw.  
"I can't see it where?" Wormon said jumping up closer to the window.  
  
~ssscccccccccrrrrraaappppppppp~  
  
A large tile from the lobby floor slid upwards between the digidestine and the door. The digimon all gathered between their partners and the strange slab. It looked like a granite slab that was several inches thick with no real defining features. Six large legs burst out of two sides of the slab sending small chips skittering across the room. The legs where long blades that resembled swords with a joint in the center. It used these to pick itself up and turn around as if it where investigating it's surroundings. "Ah what's that!?" Yolei asked.  
"It looks like a spider." Cody said.  
"I hate spiders." Kari mumbled.  
  
~ssscccccccccrrrrraaappppppppp~  
  
Another slab slid up between Ken and Cody and TK and the girls. It's legs burst out of it's body sending chips flying. "How many of these are there?" Armodillomon asked turning around to face the new one.   
Ken looked down and his eyes widened in sudden realization. "The floor." He whispered. "The FLOOR! They're what the floor is MADE of!" he yelled to the others.  
  
~ssscccccccccrrrrraaappppppppp~  
  
"Get out of here!" Gatomon yelled as the one near the door lunged into motion.   
  
  



	4. The Chase is On

Chapter 4- The Chase is On   
  
The Digital World -Over The Continent Server  
  
Michael was fighting sleep. It had been almost six hours ago when Kaoru, Daisy and him set off towards server. Birdramon flew beside them with Enishi and Shiro till the continent's edge, but then went a different way. Birdramon wanted to go with Sakura and Kenshin, and Michael could understand why. They where Tai and Sora's kids and it would make sense for Sora's digimon to want to protect them. But she also knew that the boys would need her to get to server.  
The girls had fallen asleep about an hour into the flight which is what Michael wanted to do but he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to keep the three of them on Seadramon's back. He looked down at the continent and watched the desert that spread below them. They where getting close to the pyramids, maybe only and a few hours left?   
"Do you need to rest?" he asked Seadramon.  
"Maybe soon." Seadramon was getting tired it was very evident in his voice. If they didn't rest those few hours may turn into a day.   
"Let's go ahead and find a spot old friend." Michael said before nudging the girls awake. They yawned and blinked up at him sleepily. The digimon in their arms didn't wake up however.  
"Are we there yet?" Kaoru asked yawning and looking down. She frowned when she didn't see any pyramids.  
"We're going to find a place to rest." Michael told them. The girls smiled at him and nodded.  
Daisy patted Seadramon, "Poor Seadramon. You won't have to do all the work soon." The digimon chucked as he sailed through the air. He then began to descend and circle low when an oasis suddenly appeared on the landscape below.  
"You know it's going to start getting dark soon." Kaoru said as she snuggled up to Kitsumon.  
"You don't have to be afraid of the dark. "Kitsumon said.  
"I'm not!" she protested. "It just would be better if the dark wasn't so dark." She added pouting. Michael could tell this might take longer then he wanted it to especially once they got into the pyramids. Seadramon came in and landed on the soft sand. When Michael and the girls got off his back he turned back into Betamon. The oasis consisted of several trees tightly grown together, and in their center was a small puddle of water, which was created by an underground spring. Kitsumon and Robinmon ran and immediately began splashing in the water as the girls followed but didn't get too close. Michael sat down with Betamon who had promptly fell asleep and began wondering about the others in the other world. All he could do is hope that what ever went through and sealed the gates isn't going to hurt them. Genai hadn't told the kids exactly what it was because he didn't want to worry any of them. But Mimi and Michael knew it was a dark hearted creature that just wanted revenge. But revenge for what. Mimi said that none of the digimon that they faced where ever like this one. Genai's said he knew it was something that is supposed to happen in the future, but not what it was.   
  
  
Wherever  
  
"Jackpot!!!" Davis shouted with his head in the refrigerator. He and Veemon found a kitchen set for one of the cooking shows and began raiding the refrigerator. "Look what I found!"  
"Ooh what is huh huh huh?" Veemon asked excitedly. He was hungry which is usually the state he stays in.  
"Looks like some type of pie." Davis said smiling.  
Veemon took a sniff of it. "Do you think it's still good?" He asked because everything they had so far didn't taste very good. The vending machine was full of flat sodas and stale chips. They found some pasta dish on the set of what looked like an italian cooking show that just smelled horrible.  
"I hope so I'm starved." Davis said looking for a fork or a plate or at least a shovel and napkins.  
"Well taste good or not I'm goina eat it. It's gotta be better then spam." Veemon said taking a large bite out of the pie before Davis could get the napkins.  
"Well?" he asked as he watched Veemon chew and swallow what looked like some sort of fruit.  
"Ug!!" Veemon ran to the faucet and tried to turn it on. Nothing came out. "Water water! quick!" Davis handed him one of the sodas that Veemon promptly drank not caring whether it was flat or not. "That tastes like that stuff your dad bought you and Megumi. Yuck!"  
Davis knew what he met. His dad gave him a bottle of wine as a present to celebrate his anniversary with Megumi. It was really cheep wine. His dad was not very good at choosing those things so it tasted really bad. When they investigated it was actually cooking wine which is not made to actually drink. Davis decided to put the pie back in the refrigerator. "Sorry pal. I guess it's just going to have to be stale chips."  
Veemon shook his head, "Nope. I'm not so hungry anymore." He looked a little sick. Davis picked Veemon up and grabbed their stuff to take Veemon to a bathroom, but when he looked he couldn't find the radio.  
"Did I leave the radio on the other set?" he asked. Veemon just shook his head and turned a little green. Davis ran to the bathroom.  
He didn't make it there in time. Veemon had thrown up all over him and left a trail to the bathroom. In the bathroom Davis was using paper towels to whip Veemon off as his jacket and shirt soaked in the sink. "Feeling better?" Davis asked.  
Veemon nodded. He looked at Davis' jacket, "I wonder why the water works in here. But not out there?" Veemon asked.  
"Maybe just had a prop for the set." Davis guessed. "These show biz people do that." He then threw the towels away and began wringing out his wet cloths. "Well pal no more tasting things on the sets okay." Veemon nodded gratefully and sat down. "I think though. We need to find the radio."  
"You had it with your stuff. Before you went through the fridge." Veemon told him. "Davis you didn't lose it already?" That was something Megumi always yelled at him for. He usually stopped her by kissing her nose. She thought it was cute. He missed her. To watch her just disappear like that was upsetting. The others told him that they would get her back. But it still bothered him. And then there was Shiro. What if he disappeared too.  
"Davis." Veemon said when he noticed Davis stopped. "Davis, don't worry."  
Davis looked at him." Who's worrying?" he smiled. "Everything will be fine as soon as we figure what's going on. I'm sure Izzy is working on it now."  
"Good, Now that's my Davis ." Veemon said jumping up and hugging Davis.   
  
The Digital World -The Continent Server  
  
Yousuke and Emory where well into the woods heading northwest on Server. Emory had Nyankomon digivolve to Sphinxmon and fly them most of the way. He would have been able to take them all the way but out of no where an energy blast struck Sphinxmon. He was barely able to get them to the ground safely before turning into Konekomon his in-training form. He was a small black ball of fur with pointy ears and blue stripes and he was so exhausted. Neither of the boys or Yousuke's Gabumon could find their attacker, which was strange for any digimon. They decided to travel as quickly and quietly as they could just incase. "Hey. Yousuke."  
"Yeah," he quietly answered.   
"Did you hear something?" Emory said trying to look around.   
"Just our footsteps." The boy answered. It was getting darker and he didn't know what was out there. That bothered him. Michael and Mimi said to think of this like a camping trip, but he knew that was just to make the younger children feel better. They all knew it would take them some time to get to the six locations. The two groups on File Island could already be there, but that is if nothing happened. No one ever accounted for the unexpected. Unexpected, like getting shot out of the air unexpected.   
"How is Konekomon?" Gabumon asked trying to take some of the tension out of the air.  
"He's recovering." Emory said looking down to the sleeping furball. "He just needs some sleep.  
A growling sound was heard. Emory half jumped and put his arms protectively over Konekomon. It was Yousuke's stomach. "Sorry." He whispered in embarrassment.  
"Let's stop for a break." Gabumon suggested.  
"It's too close to where we got shot down." Yousuke said. "Are you too tired to go on?" he didn't want to tire his digimon out at this point, not with Konekomon in the condition he was in.   
"Nahh. I'm fine." Gabumon smiled.  
"When we find a safe place." Emory suggested. The other two nodded in agreement as the boys tried to keep running through the forest. It wasn't the forest that bothered them. It was the fact that they felt like they where being watched.  
"Hey Yousuke." Emory said as the other boy got ahead of him.  
"Yeah."  
"Do you remember the map that Genai gave us?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well did you notice that the six locations on the map look like a circle?"  
"Yeah, what about it."  
"I don't know I just feel that that is suppose to be important."  
"Your worrying too much." Gabumon said. "  
"Yeah I guess I am." He mumbled "I just feel..." His sentence was cut off as an energy blast hit the tree in front of him. He jumped aside to avoid the spray of bark and tree bits.   
"LOOK OUT!" Yousuke screamed as he watched the tree fall.  
  
  
Wherever  
  
"Run Yolei, Run!" Kari said pushing the pregnant woman ahead of her through a set of doors that opened to a stair well. Kari and TK had herded her through a small door on the left side of the lobby as she watched in horror when the spider creature in front of Ken lunged at him. Now she was terrified she would never see him again. Their digimon had joined them as they ran up stairs.   
"Go they're coming up the stairs!" Hawkmon said trying to push them on faster. These strange creatures where fast and their blade legs could cut through almost anything. The railing was being shredded as they tried to climb the stairs.   
"Boom- Bubble. Pop!" Patomon's attack shattered the stone body of the spider but the ones behind it just climbed over the rubble and continued the chase.  
"Lightning - Paw!" Gatomon yelled smashing another one.   
"Careful Gatomon!" Kari yelled trying to focus on getting up the staircase with Yolei still up right. Yolei's pregnant state was awkward for this situation. Ken had asked Kari to take care of Yolei and that's what she intended to do, because she knew her friends tendencies. Especially her tendency to freak out just when they need to remain calm.   
"They just keep coming!" Patomon said in exasperation. "Where are they all coming from?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine. Just keep fighting!" Gatomon said as she smashed another but barely managed to avoid its legs.  
"Did Ken and Cody get away?" Yolei asked.  
"Yeah they went through the other sets of doors." Hawkmon said   
"Just keep going!" Kari said as Yolei tried to pause. The trio made it to the landing and ripped open the door to a long hallway.  
"Run Run!" TK said pushing the others on as he waited for the digimon. When the last one came through he slammed the door closed and locked it. A leg blade swiped through the door leaving a long red slash on TK's leg.   
"TK!" Patomon yelled. Kari stopped at the other door when she heard this and started to go back but Gatomon pushed her on through. TK hobbled to follow the girls hoping he at least got to the other door before the previous one gave way. "Are you okay." Patomon asked as he locked the second.  
"I'll be okay. It's just a scratch."  
"Only if you're a Whamon." Gatomon said pushing him to follow the others. "I can lock the doors catch up." She said as she watched him limp away through the next door in the maze of hallways. He caught site of the girls ahead of him.  
"Where are we going?" Yolei asked puffing out of breath.  
"TK your leg!." Kari said trying to see if the cut was deep or not.  
"Go." He said "We can check it later just go they're still behind us." He said ripping the next door open. This door lead to a long catwalk that went over one of the sets and on the otherside was another door. Gatomon pushed the trio from behind as they heard the horrible sounds of the spiders coming down the hall.   
  



	5. Dragracing Digimon Don't Get Tickets

Chapter 5- Dragracing Digimon Don't get Tickets  
  
  
The Digital World -File Island  
  
"Sakura!" Kenshin yelled as he watched his sister dodge a flying bolder.  
A Snimon had attacked them just as they reached the village. The digimon told them to go hide in a house while they divert its attention. Kenshin made it to one first, but Sakura hadn't.  
"Bunny Blaster!" Terriormon hit the Snimon but it just bounced off its hard head. Came after Sakura with its twin sickles.  
"Sakura! Drop!" Kenshin yelled as it tried to dive-bomb her. It sailed inches away from her head.  
"Biyomon digivolve to..... ..... Birdramon!" her digimon turned into the flaming bird and gave chase to the Snimon. Kenshin ran to the prone form of his sister.  
"Come on lazy! You can't stay here!" he said tugging at her.  
"Biyomon digivolved..." she whispered in astonishment.  
"Get out of the way!" Terriormon shouted pushing them into motion.  
"Move! Sakura, MOVE!" Kenshin yelled as he yanked her to her feet.  
"Terriormon digivolve to..... .....Galadramon!" Kenshin's digimon digivolved to deflect Snimon's Twin sickles as Birdramon sent a meteor wing crashing into Snimon. Snimon was blown aside then turned onto Birdramon as he forgot the siblings.  
"Run to the temple!" Galadramon yelled as he stayed to watch their back. It was a second meteor wing that sent Snimon to the ground. The two digimon then ran to catch up to their partners.  
"What a hard head" Birdramon said before turning back into Biyomon.  
"Is he .... Is he dead?" Kenshin asked.  
"No silly digimon don't die!" Sakura snapped.  
"He's just unconscious. " Galadramon said before turning back into Terriormon. "We need to hurry before he wakes up. He's a hard opponent that won't keep him down for long."  
Kenshin grabbed Terriormon to give him a hug but Sakura grabbed his arm and began dragging him to keep up. "I'm proud of you." She told Biyomon.  
"Thanks Sakura, Anything for you." She smiled back as they reached the otherside of the village.  
"Hey where's all the digimon form this village?" Kenshin asked finally wrenching himself free from his sister's grasp. They all stared up at the temple. Looking up they could see a set of steep stairs that lead into a dark doorway and on the top of the temple was another door that had no stairs leading to it.  
"Probably in there." Sakura mumbled as they looked up. "Uh Terriormon?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What type of Digimon live here any way?"  
"I don't know." He shrugged "The Pagumon I talked to didn't say anything."  
"Great." She mumbled again putting her hand to her head.  
"Come on Sis let's go." Kenshin said tugging her sleeve. "It's almost dark."  
  
Wherever  
  
"Right! To the Right! Sora screamed as she watched another black bolt come towards them. Joe swerved right. The Radio blared some strange song that no one seemed to pay attention to.  
"Izzy! Are you sure this will work!" Joe asked as he fought to keep the car on the bridge.  
"Yes, just keep..."  
"Left!" Sora cut him off in mid-sentance.  
"...going. Once we get far enough out of the fogs influence ...."  
"Right!" Sora shouted again as the bolt shook the entire bridge.  
"....our digimon will be able to digivolve." Izzy tried to sound calm he really did. But it was hard to be calm when you are being thrown about the car.  
"Left!" Sora squealed as the car swerved and she slammed against Joe's seat as he fought to control the car.  
"Are you okay?" Gomomon asked as she fought to reclaim her position. She nodded a response and resumed her watch.  
"Izzy...."  
"Left!"  
"... If this doesn't work. I'm going to send you my insurance bill!" Joe said trying to follow Sora's directions.  
"It will!"  
"Left!"  
"Just a few feet beyond the bridge!"  
"Why wouldn't our digivices work at the camp if it's the fog?" Joe asked trying to be absolutely certain he didn't do something that would get him killed.  
"Right!"  
"Because of the interference form the gate being closed." Izzy explained grabbing the seat as the car jumped at another close call.  
"Great." Joe muttered.  
"Left!"  
The car burst out of the fog bank at full speed swerving and fighting to stay on the road as the black bolts rained down. "Just ahead behind those tree!" Izzy said pointing to a spot down the road. Tentomon flew out the window and began sending shocks at the abnormally giant Seadramon.  
"Tentomon!" Izzy yelled watching his friend fly at the giant.  
"Keep going Joe! He's distracting him!" Sora yelled as Joe tried to look back. "We will need more room for them to fight."  
"If they go back into the fog they may de-digivolve!" Izzy said trying to sit up.  
As the car passed through the last of the fog's influence their digivices began to glow. Gomomon jumped out the car and onto the road as Joe stopped the car.  
"Gomomon digivolve to... .... Ikkakumon!"  
  
  
  
The Digital World -File Island  
  
Mimi looked at Toy Town in horror. Then buildings where destroyed and there where unconscious Numomon everywhere.  
"What happened?" Kiki whispered. "This is nothing like what you said it would be." The child looked up at Mimi who looked ready to cry. Ladybugmon and Palomon gave her sympathetic looks as Mimi fought back her tears.  
"it was such a beautiful place." She said pushing down her urge to cry to the deepest place she could find. Kiki leaned against Mimi. She didn't know what to do to make her feel better, but this seemed to work because Mimi gave the child a teary smile.  
It's getting dark." Palomon said as Mimi wiped her face. "Let's find a place to stay first then worry about this later."  
Mimi nodded in agreement then stood up. "Come on." She said gathering her courage. "We have work to do."  
Kiki smiled and nodded in agreement as the group began walking down the hill.  
  
Wherever  
  
  
Matt and Tai had been fighting with one of the hall doors for several minutes. At least till Matt threw up his hands and sat down along the wall beside Gabumon and Agumon. But Tai didn't give up. "Come on Tai. Just Stop."  
"But I think I almost got it."  
"You know there's..." Gabumon started but stopped when Tai fell down at their feet when he jerked too hard and lost his balance.  
"Almost got it?" Matt asked cocking an eyebrow as the digimon just shook their heads.  
"Hey I don't see you trying."  
"Because it won't open." Matt said calmly said closing his eyes and putting his head back.  
"Tai, there's a..."  
"Not right now Agumon. We gotta get this door open."  
Matt sighed. "The more things change the more they stay the same." As the digimon just shrugged and let him continue to tire himself out when they knew there was another door that would lead them out.   
"How was I to know the lousy door would lock." He mumbled as he continued to fight with the door handle. The Radio cam to life as they heard Kari's worried voice ask them about some sound.  
"No." Matt answered as he waited for her response.  
Silence  
"Kari? What's Wrong?" he asked.  
Silence  
Tai yanked the radio from Matt's hands. "Kari? Answer. What's Wrong?"  
Silence  
Tai and Matt looked at each other before Tai once again tried to get a response form Kari. An answer came back this time.  
"There's... that looks like... spiders... chasing.. vary... Watch OUT!" A crackled message came through. "TK!"  
The digidestine looked at each other again and jumped at the door as they frantically resumed their struggles.  
"Guys!" the two digimon angrily yelled. "There is another door." They pointed down the hall. The two men looked at each other again and then ran to follow their digimon.  
  
  
The Digital World -The Continent Server  
  
Birdramon had landed within sight of the forest area where their target was located. She knew there use to be a house in this area. It was the house Puppetmon had used. Enishi and Shiro knew the story from TK. It wasn't a pleasant memory for Birdramon. She changed back to Biyomon out of exhaustion.  
"Don't worry, Biyomon." Enishi said "I don't think you'll have to do anything else."  
"Yeah, any trouble and we can cover your backs." Icecubmon said jumping happily. The white dog-like creature was always as energetic as his partner, Enishi watched Shiro yawn and sleepwalk around. Well he's usually energetic, Enishi thought as he looked at the woods around him.  
"I guess we need to find a place to rest before it gets too dark to see our hands in front of our faces." Enishi suggested. Shiro had already taken care of this for him. He looked to find Shiro sleeping under a tree.  
"Well I guess that's taken care of." Salamon said as Enishi looked down at him. When they looked back Biyomon had fallen asleep next to Shiro.  
Enishi began searching through his backpack for his flashlight. When he turned it on nothing happened till he smacked it a few times. "Ah! There we go." He shined it around "You stay here and watch them. Me and Salamon are going to find something for a fire."  
"Are you sure that's safe?" Icecubmon asked. "You know what Smokey says! " he chimed repeating the latest commercial he heard.   
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Don't worry." Enishi smiled as he began following the trial. Icecubmon sat down next to Shiro and watched the light disappear. When he noticed that Shiro was shivering he curled up on his chest to help keep him warm.  
  



	6. Spider's Don't Have Claws

Chapter 6- Spider's Don't have Claws  
  
Wherever  
  
"Davis!" hey look what I found!" Veemon said jumping on the table of the cooking show's set.  
"What Veemon? Is it the radio?" he asked jerking up and bumping his head on the table he had been looking under.  
"Nah." Veemon said watching Davis rub his head "It's cookies!" he happily shouted. Veemon then picked one up and started to take a bite but Davis yanked it out of his hands before that could happen. He then gave Davis a sad look.  
"I don't have anymore clean shirts." He mumbled looking at the cookie before throwing it and the rest of them away. "You're going to have to wait." Veemon then gave him a big teary eyed look that would normally make Davis crumble, but Davis wasn't looking at Veemon. "Now where is that radio?" he mumbled resuming his search of the ground.  
Then they heard them. The clink of metal against stone. The screech of metal against metal, and the sound of running feet. Veemon looked at Davis before jumping down to find where the sound was coming from.  
The pair went to the door that led out of the studio. The hall was empty, but the sound got louder. They followed the sound down the hall to another hall then another. They started to turn around and check the other direction when a voice from behind yelled, "RUN!!!! Don't stand there RUN!!!"  
  
*********************************  
  
Cody and Ken didn't see which way Yolei, Kari and TK went. They didn't have time to think about anything. The one in front of Ken lunged at them but Armolillomon used his hard body to smash it. "Watch out!" Cody shouted at his friend. There was no time left to think, just react. Ken grabbed Cody's jacket and dragged him into motion behind him. The pair ran towards the glass doors as another one appeared. Cody grabbed a metal hat rack that had been standing in the lobby and swung at the creatures in front of them.   
The sound of shattering glass could be heard from behind as more of the creatures poured in from the parking lot. "What are they?!" Cody asked as Armodillomon tried to catch up with Wormon.  
"They're no digimon I've ever seen." Wormon answered avoiding another spider's legs.  
Cody swung his weapon at the spiders smashing them as Ken grabbed the pair of digimon. They realized that there was no way their friends could run fast enough to get away, but the two humans could.  
"This way!" Ken yelled as they ran through the doors and down the hall beyond. On a row of vending machines there sat one of the radios. Cody managed to grab it as he heard Kari's frantic explanation. At least they knew they had gotten away.   
Cody tried to use the hat rack as a sword against the creatures "There's no time!" Ken yelled. Slamming his back against another door to open it. Cody threw the makeshift weapon aside as he scrambled through the door and locked it behind.  
"That won't hold keep running." He told Ken as he tried to stop. "Look!" There was an open elevator down the hall just a few feet away. Praying that it worked he held the door open for Ken and the digimon before pounding on a button.  
Nothing happened.  
He poked at the button again  
Nothing happened.  
The sound of ripping metal could be heard, as Cody wanted to kick the elevator and demand the door close.  
Nothing happened.  
"AHHHH CLOSE DAMN YOU!" The two shouted as the digimon hid their faces. "This can't be good" Wormon whispered.  
The door slid closed and the elevator began moving.  
"Guess it just needed some encouragement." Armodillomon shrugged.  
  
The Digital World -File Island   
  
"ACK! I hate Spiders!!!" Momoko screamed as she jumped behind Keile who didn't look any better.  
"Why are you hiding behind me?" he asked as Lopmon and Sealmon stood between the kids and the Dokugumon giving it the evil eye. "Next time you see trouble, let's not play I spy. Okay?" Keile asked backing up with Momoko holding onto him tightly.  
That's when Momoko couldn't take it anymore. "I hate spiders!" she screeched in Keile's ear before taking off with Keile following telling her to wait. The Dokugumon leaped towards them sending a poison cobweb at the retreating figures.  
"Bunny Blast!" Lopmon deflected the web as the two digimon began following their friends. "Hey guys don't you want to fight?" he asked confuse.  
"Momoko! Wait!" Keile yelled trying to catch the girl who had ran off the trail. "Now she's going to get lost. Why me?" He swore.  
  
  
Wherever  
  
TK had fell. Pain shot through his leg as the railing he was holding on shifted down again. The catwalk's side rails where not very secure. When the rail went he grabbed on tightly trying desperately the grab the catwalk. Now Yolei was helping the digimon fight off the spider creatures with a loose pole she ripped from the catwalk as Kari tried to help TK up.   
Yolei swung as hard as she could despite the pain that suddenly shot through her. She contacted with one of the spider things. The creature's body crumbled under her pole as she inwardly cheered she went onto the next one.  
"Boom bubble! POP!" Patomon hit another spider as the other digimon also fought to keep the oncoming horde back. They had to take some sort of stand.  
"There's so many of them." Yolei breathed frantically. The sheer numbers of the creatures where so overwhelming. 'This small catwalk won't hold us all for long." She yelled as Kari tried to pull TK who was slipping farther out of her reach. Another bolt of pain hit her. She had been able to hide it and was praying it was just the stress of the situation, but Yolei knew there was no denying it. She was going into labor.  
"TK, please give me your hand." Kari whispered. The railing was tearing away from the catwalk further. TK had reached as far as he could but Kari was barely able to hold his hand.  
"You can't stay." He said. "Go." He finally told her waving her on.  
"No. I won't leave you." The horde had their friends backing up. But she knew there just had to be time.  
"Go." He slipped further down. As he watched Yolei almost collapse from the pain she was experiencing. "Yolei needs you." He told her calmly.  
"I can't leave you." Kari choked out. "But I can't pull you up either." Her voice cracked.  
"They're coming!" Gatomon said trying to push Yolei away from the creatures. "Run! We can't hold them back." She said desperately wishing for more time.  
"Go." TK whispered as Kari began to sat up. He smiled at her "Have hope I'll be fine."  
"I'll help TK." Patomon said between boom bubbles. "Go!"  
Kari jumped up and grabbed Yolei's pole. Swinging at the oncoming creatures she pushed Yolei up and ordered her to run before following. She would cry later. Now she had a job to do. Gatomon and Hawkmon ran after the duo and slammed the door shut. As Yolei tried to sink again from another contraction Kari shoved her on. "That won't stop them!" she shouted fighting back her own tears. From the way Yolei was holding her stomach she guessed what was happening, and last time she checked the hospital was miles away.  
"Go find us a safe place for her to have this baby!" she ordered Hawkmon   
  



	7. Water Sports

I'd like to say if you get this far. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!  
Just for reading that is. I was in a serious writer's block when I wrote this and in fact I still am because chapter 8 is only half finished. I have to admit battle scenes aren't my forte so I apologize for those. Now Diclaimers still apply I haven't gone mad and decided I owned digimon but I do have to say the story and Kids are mine. But I wouldn't mind if anyone wants to us them just ask please. Now I'm going to shut up and let you read while I try to whack my head against the wall till I come up with some idea to finish chapter 8.  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 7- Water Sports  
  
Wherever  
  
Davis watched Matt, Tai and their digimon run past him with a confused look. "What's the rush guys?" he asked the retreating figures. Then he looked down at Veemon who had been urgently yanking at his shirt.   
"Davis!" Veemon said pointing at the direction the group had just come from trying to push Davis into motion at the same time.  
Davis' eyes bulged as he got a good look at the spider like creatures that where coming. Lunging forward he grabbed Veemon and followed the others. "What are those things!" he asked the older digidestine.  
"I don't know but if you find out tell me!" Agumon answered.  
"Are those digimon?"  
"No!" the three digimon answered together. "Is this 20 questions?" Agumon asked.  
"This is insane how do you stop so many?" Tai asked himself "Have to think of a plan." He began whispering to himself over and over.  
"Hey guys this way we can loose them through the TV set here." Davis yelled heading towards a pair of double doors.  
"What show is it for?" Matt asked as they opened the doors.  
"That new underwater show I think." Davis answered. "There's a huge tank in the floor so watch out."  
"Tank! That's it I got a plan!" Tai said running past the others.  
"What plan?" Agumon asked helping the others close the doors.  
"Maybe they won't find us in here with the doors closed." Veemon suggested as the group caught up with Tai and Agumon at the Tank. The sound of metal ripping metal echoed through the set setting everyone's nerves on end, "Maybe not forget I said anything."  
"Said what?" Gabumon asked.  
"That..." he then looked at Gabumon who was smiling. "Never mind."  
"Come on guys don't twiddle your thumbs! We gotta move." Tai said trying to set a ramp up that went to the center of the tank.  
"What are you trying to do?" Matt asked as he grabbed the otherside.  
"Lure those things in here." Tai answered.  
"They're stone right? Which means they'll sink." Tai said.  
"Sounds good but what is this suppose to accomplish.  
"Slowing them down." Tai answered  
"He's right no way they can climb out of here this tank is at least twenty feet deep." Davis said grabbing another side of the board.  
"Move they're coming!" Gabumon yelled as the group looked for a place to hide. He looked at Matt who was looking at the pool. "Thinking what I think you are?" he asked  
"Yep. Come on guys. He yelled before diving into the pool. Gabumon rolled his eyes and followed his friend in as he swam across the giant tank.  
The stone spiders mindlessly scrambled forward as the digidestine and digimon swam across the tank. Their quick blade legs scratched across the floor as they drove on towards the tanks. Then one by one they fell into the water and disappeared below the surface as their prey splashed out of the pool and climbed onto the otherside.  
Silence.  
"Are they gone?" Veemon asked trying to peer into the water.  
"I guess they couldn't swim." Gabumon suggested as the group slowly backed up.  
"Wow. I think it actually worked Tai." Davis said before looking down at himself. "Aw Damn I don't have anymore clothes to change into." The others just looked at before laughing at him and themselves.  
"Let's get out of here." Matt said. "Wee need to find the others." He finished as he tried to wring out his shirt and shook his feet as the water poured out of his tennis shoes.  
  
*********************************  
  
  
A small sphere glowed as the dark creature sat conformably in the shadows. He picked a place in the TV station that looked like it was fit for a king. The door said CEO obviously another meaning for head honcho by the looks of the room. He sat staring at the glowing orb his master gave him. Inside he watched the digidestine walk away. "You may have disposed of my slab spiders." He said watching interestingly as another scene played out in front of him "But my next toys won't be as easily disposed of." It cooed as its large golden eyes began to glow.  
  
  
The Digital World -The Continent Server  
  
Their attacker was still hiding himself. "That was close." Emory whispered hugging Konekomon close as he tried to stay on Garudumon's back. Yousuke heaved himself up next to the other boy and studied the woods around them closely as the digimon launched himself into motion.  
"It's still close." Garudumon said voicing what Yousuke and Emory thought.  
"Yeah and it's going to be a lot closer." Yousuke added nervously gripping Garudumon's fur. "Thanks pal." He said patting his digimon who didn't respond.  
"Look there!" Emory said pointing skyward.  
"It went into the sun." Garudumon said dodging a shot it fired at them..  
"At least what's left of the sun." Emory whispered noting that ever at this hour the sun was still pretty bright.  
"Go get him Garudumon." Yousuke said dragging Emory off the digimon's back and out of the way.  
"What is that thing?" Emory asked allowing himself to be pulled away.  
"Got me it's not like any digimon I've seen so far." Yousuke added, " Something just isn't right around here."  



	8. Fog, Shadows and Elevators

Whoo Hoo!!!! Finally got chapter * I feel so happy. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully it won't take as long to get the rest of them. By the way I'm taking names for the main bad guy so if you want to suggest some I'm all ears. I know that sounds cheap but damnit I still am holding this pesky writers block and I'm trying sooo hard to get rid of it, but I think the last person put surper glue on it.  
Anyway thank you for reading. Disclaimers still apply.  
*****************  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8- Fog, Shadows, and Elevators  
  
Wherever  
  
I watched as Ikkakumon smashed into the huge digimon. Kabuterimon then quickly delivered an electroshocker to the fallen foe before it could shove its attackers away. The battle was really heating up I thought as I watched. There was no space left in my mind except to watch the digimon fight. I quickly glanced over at Sora and Izzy and they too where equally absorbed in the fight. "Come on guys your doing it!" I felt compelled to say to give them some type of support. Their foe was like none we had ever seen.  
"What is that thing?" Sora asked. The giant creature swung it's tail at Ikkakumon who dodged it barely, but the tail hit my car and sent it flying towards us.  
"AAAH My car!" was all I could scream as the others yanked me out of the way. My feet decided they where going to quit on me as I sank to the ground and looked at the now smoking wreckage.  
"It looks like someone pieced together parts of other digimon to make it." Izzy said trying to answer Sora's earlier question.  
"My car." I whispered before turning back to the fight. I heard Ikkakumon's harpoon torpedoes find home in the monster's side keeping it form getting up.  
"Let's get this over with." Kabuterimon said pounding the creature with another electro shocker before it swatted at him tossing him toward us.  
"Kabuterimon!" Izzy said   
"Don't worry it takes more then that to get me out coach." The giant beetle said hoisting itself up. Izzy had breathed a visible sigh of relief.  
"The fog is coming closer." Sora said watching the area behind the monster and Ikkakumon.  
"Do you think you guys can digivolve again?" Izzy asked I turned back to Ikkakumon and watched him fight in a battle that was obviously not entirely in his favor.  
"Yeah!" Kabuterimon said before beginning to digivolve.  
"Ikkakumon! Digivolve." I shouted as he nearly got hit again.  
"Sure Joe." He said backing up farther away as the fog came towards them.  
"Come on guys we have to get back farther." I said being the one to drag them this time.  
"It's almost like that fog is alive." Sora whispered.  
We all watched as MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon began double teaming the giant digimon. After a crippling blast from MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon finished the creature with his Tolkein's Hammer turning the enemy to dust as the Fog began wrapping itself around us.  
Tentomon and Gomomon appeared out of the fog as all of us jumped up and shouted with joy. Hugging my digimon I was so trilled we had won, that is until Sora pointed out that my car had been destroyed and we now had to walk.  
  
  
The Digital World -The Continent Server  
  
Michael had been trying to push the girls through the pyramid quickly but that wasn't happening. They both where afraid of the dark, unfortunately in here it wasn't getting any lighter.  
"It's going to be okay girls really." He said as their grips tightened on his pants legs. Betamon just laughed as Michael sighed in frustration. It wasn't too bad. Just dark.   
He just knew they really had to hurry. The gates where closed by force and where now very unstable. They where getting more unstable by the minute. Gennai had told him and Mimi that they had only a few days or hours to stabilize them. Or there would be a total collapse. Gennai said him and the others where doing all they could, but it would take the digivices that the Mimi, the kids and him had in order to stabilize them.   
If they didn't. Well the digital world would be fine. But that's the only good part. The rest, Michael choose not to think about that actually.  
"What's that noise?" Daisy asked in a whisper as she jumped and began to whirl around trying to see in the dark.  
"I didn't hear anything." Robinmon said fluttering up from her perch on Daisy's head.   
"You're being paranoid." Kaoru said as she looked around frantically also. Michael could tell she didn't believe what she had said.  
"Shhhhh...." He said trying to hear.  
~Silence~  
"Nothing. Maybe just the pyramid settling." He said, trying to make her feel better. Momoko was never afraid of the dark, so he didn't really know what to do. He some times thought Mimi was, but he really couldn't tell sometime. Boy he sure missed home now.  
"Yea! Just the pyramid settling." Robinmon said as Daisy began to hug her.  
"umm... Okay" she said moving forward again, but looking completely unconvinced.  
Yep, Michael thought, this is going to be a long day. He pushed the girls forward as he watched the shadows around them dance and move in the torch light. But not all that movement was due to the torch light. Boy he really missed home, he would have been happy with someone else's home at that moment.  
  
  
Wherever  
  
Ken and I had just sat back in the elevator and sighed as we felt it jerk into motion. It was one of the most comforting motions I felt in a long time. "Funny how the simplest things can be conforting sometimes." Ken remarked echoing my own sentiment. I nodded in agreement.   
I am the youngest of the digidestine and the only one that hasn't gotten married yet. I have a girlfriend but I just am not sure I am ready to get married. I am after all still working on a degree. And collage seemed like a time to spend studying and being young. Well at least that's what others tell me. I like Azura enough, well that is an understatement I really do love her.  
The elevator jerked and brought me out of my thoughts. What a time to zone out. I thought to myself as I tried to remain on my feet. Ken looked at the buttons before looking at me in surprise. We weren't at out floor.  
"Why did the elevator stop?" Wormon asked.  
"Maybe it needed a rest." Armodillomon said  
Ken began pushing the buttons.  
Nothing was happening.  
"Maybe we should try the phone." I said opening the panel below the buttons. Inside was the red emergency phone that had been installed in case of an emergency. This was definitely an emergency I thought. I picked it up and tried to ring downstairs. I didn't know whom I was expecting to pick it up really. I was just hoping I would get luck and one of the others would.  
~Ring~   
I was hoping I'd get very lucky.  
~Ring~  
I was praying.   
~Ring~  
Ken was looking at me wide eyed.   
~Ring~  
~Click~ Someone had picked up the receiver on the otherside. "Hello who's there? Anyone?" I shouted into the phone.  
"Hehe welcome to the ride." A guttural voice answered on the otherside. I could feel the hairs stand up on the back of my neck from the strange and horrifying sound of its laughter. I slammed the phone down.  
"Wrong number." I said at to the others as they gave me a surprised look. That is when the elevator slammed into motion knocking us off our feet. It began zooming up at an unbelievable speed. When it jerked to a stop. Ken looked at me.  
"Wrong number!?" he asked frantically trying to get to his feet. Before that could happen the elevator slammed into motion again knocking Ken back down. This time the elevator zoomed down at a dizzying speed.  
"I'm gonna be sick!" Wormon said as Ken got off him.  
"I want off!" Armodillomon said looking at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Deeper Into Darkness

I realize the way I have the children written it is very confusing on which kid belongs to which digidestined. Actually I realized this after writing chapter one. SO I made this chart for me to follow. Now I realize everyone will have this problem so I will post it with my notes for the chapters so no one will be too confused. Here's the entire chart, but for future I will only tell you which Kids belong to who when they are actually in the chapter. Kay! :) Thanks to all who has reviewed I love reviews. So please review.(Pretty Please) Discalimer still applies even though I added more action figures to my collection I still don't own digimon. Wish I did though can you imagine how rich I'd be them.. Bwahahahahahah... Oh wait- Back to reality. Here's the chart!.   
  
Parents - Kids (digimon)  
Mimi and -Michael- Momoko (lopmon)  
Matt and Elspeth - Yousuke11(Gabumon)   
Joe- Keile (sealmon)   
Izzy - Kiki (Ladybugmon)   
Sora and Tai- Sakura13(Yokomon) and Kenshin (Terriormon)  
Ken and Yolei- Daisy7(Robinmon) and Emory13(Nyankomon)  
TK and Kari- Kaoru7(Kitsumon) and Enishi10(Salamon)   
Davis and Megumi- Shiro (Icecubmon)  
Cody- No Kids yet  
  
  
  
Chapter 9- Deeper into the Dark   
  
  
The Digital World -File Island  
  
Kiki was short and she knew it. Boy did she know it. She had been trying to climb up onto some blocks that looked like children's letter blocks to get a good look at the damage done to Toy Town. It didn't help that the blocks where almost as big as Mimi, but Kiki just knew she could do it. Well that is until she fell into the dust again landing on her rear with a heavy thump for the sixth time.  
Her red dress was now extremely dusty from falling and her bottom was now very sore. She gave the blocks a disgusted look before trying again. She hated being short. Especially at this moment.  
She leaped as high as she could and held tightly on the ledge of the bottom block. Then she began kicking her feet in determination to get up. "I am gonna do it!" she grunted as she worked to pull herself up. Just as she felt herself slipping she felt something thump her bottom and send her flying onto the block.   
Kiki quickly regained herself and looked to see who had helped her. It was her digimon Ladybugmon. Rewarding the small creature with a smile she thanked her friend immensely. She really didn't want to fall again, the ground wasn't soft. She then picked up her backpack and put it onto of the next block and began the process all over again, but with Ladybugmon's help she was actually able to reach this block in a less painful way.  
On top of the stack she was able to look over the rubble that was once toy town. She saw Mimi putting a bandage on a wounded Numomom as she questioned it about what had happened.   
Kiki had heard about this world from her father Izzy. Her mom thought he was silly until she met Tentomon and when Ladybugmon came along she felt a little left out. But she had gotten over it quickly and loved the digimon like they where also hers. Boy Kiki missed her mom. It wasn't that long ago she was taken away. It affected her dad too.   
She knew when her mom died her dad was terribly hurt. He tried to sink back into his work and computer programming. Until Kiki forced him to pay attention to her. After that he just included her in. It was like the two of them had their own world. But that would never replace her mom.   
The most painful part of it all was having to watch her dad cope. He did so well on an outward front. To his friends and family he seemed like the normal no nonsense guy he'd always been. But she could see it when he thought he was alone or that no one was looking the pain would be so evident in his eyes. He had let her in and let her help but he still had a way to go.  
The block had vibrated jogging Kiki out of her daydream. She began looking around for what had caused the jolt. She saw nothing. Mimi was gone and so where the Numomon. She couldn't have left her. Kiki became instantly worried. "Mimi! Where are you?" she called out. Another vibration hit the block.  
"Kiki! Get down!" She heard Mimi scream. She scanned the area and saw Mimi running at her from one of the piles of rubble. Kiki instantly began scrambling down trying not to fall. Another vibration hit the block harder and the stack began to sway. Kiki held tightly to the block praying it didn't fall.   
It stayed upright.  
Kiki began to get down again. This time she not only felt the blocks vibrate but a hot energy blast slammed into the stack sending it over with Kiki attached to the side.  
"Kiki!!!!" Mimi screamed still running toward the blocks.  
  
Wherever  
  
The elevator slammed upward as Ken began to feel sick to his stomach. He prayed he didn't vomit as he tried to crawl back to the control panel. When the elevator stopped it slammed him forward ramming him head first into the wall. "Ken!" Wormmon cried in concern.  
Cody was there trying to see if he wasn't hurt. This was all the time they had before the elevator began it's dizzying race back down. Ken could tell that none of them where going to be able to handle this any longer. Swatting away concerned friends he mad a leap at the panel forcing it open. Inside was the phone an alarm button and a place for a key that the firemen used to stop the elevator. "Damn." He swore as the elevator slammed to a stop again.   
"What?" Cody asked obviously fighting back from a sick stomach. Armodillomon had lost that battle already and became sick in the floor. All Cody could do was pat his shell in sympathy before the elevator went into motion again. The speed would be too much for it before long. And the cables just may not be able to handle the strain that the high speed was putting on them.  
"The emergency stop requires a key." He said gulping in the air as he was fighting from following Armodillomon's example who now just looked pretty pathetic as the stop and go racing was playing havoc with him. That's when Cody surprised them all. He pulled out a key ring full of keys. "Where?" was all Ken was able to get out before the stop slammed them against the elevator wall again.  
"The same place I found the radios." he said clutching them tightly trying not to lose them. Ken didn't answer as he grabbed the keys and began trying to find the one that would stop the elevator.   
"Please hurry." Wormmon said as he had taken to holding onto the wall as best as possible.   
The elevator slammed to a stop again bouncing the keys out of Ken's hands. They all dived for them as it went into motion again causing them to collide and slide against the wall. The elevator began tilting.  
Ken returned to trying to find the right key as Cody squeezed his eyes closed and held onto Armodillomon. "I'm never getting into another elevator again!" Armodillomon said. "From now on it's the stairs for me!" he proclaimed as the elevator stopped again. After a few minutes he realized it hadn't resumed motion. They all looked at Ken who was quite green faced now.   
He had finally found the right key.  
  
In a Dark Place  
  
"Master." Demidevimon said bowing his head in front of the dark shadow that was his master waiting for him to acknowledge him.   
"Report..." the shadow said as it moved accompanied by a sliding sound.  
"The children all now had your pets following them. "  
"Good. Make sure my copies succeed." It said   
"Yes Master."  
"They may not be real digimon, but make sure they can fight like the real things."  
"Yes Master." Demidevimon said as the shadow promptly turned away obviously paying him no more mind. Demidevimon slinked out to fill his master's request. Being one of the few real digimon serving under this master he had to do what he was told to promptly. Or he may be deleted. Permanently.   
That was something he didn't fear normally. All digimon just reconfigured, but some how this master had been able to keep that from happening. This truly terrified the little creature.   
He didn't know how his master had been able to make his false digimon. But he had. In fact the master himself thought truly terrifying looking was not a digimon either. He was something else entirely. He had a base that was similar to the digidestine, but something changed him. All of it made Demidevimon shiver. It was all he could do to shove down that line of thinking and rush on with his assignment.  
The Digital World -The Continent Server  
  
Enishi had been walking for sometime. He had always wanted to do this before, but his parents would never let him go to the digital world alone. They could understand his urge to explore the digital world. Enishi's younger sister Kaoru had never really wanted to explore like he had. She didn't really seem to care. If his older cousin Yousuke wanted to he never talked about it. Yousuke was a lot like his dad. Uncle Matt was too cool for words.   
Enishi's flashlight went out bringing out of his musing. He stopped not wanting to trip and began slapping the end of the flashlight again. "We should go back." Salamon said as he looked around. The flashlight flared back to life.  
"Okay. He said waving it around the area to go back down the trail.  
It was gone.  
Cold fear ran down Enishi's spine as he stared into the woods.  
"The trail.... " he whispered.  
"Don't worry." Salamon said as he began looking for Enishi's footprints. "It couldn't have disappeared into thin air.   
"I'm not worried." He said as he pushed down the fear and began following the digimon's example. "There's got to be an explanation for this." He began thinking up plenty but still wondered how the forest could magically change positions behind his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Blurring the Lines

Hi all. I got ten done pretty quick actually surprised myself with that. I've been working hard on it, but I still am having a writers block problem on a few issues like what should that little minion thing look like or be. ~* Sweatdrop *~ Guess I need a digimon muse or something. Well that's something I can invest in for my next chapter.   
Thank you for the reviews from both Hope&Light and ::dragonfire:: ~ gets on knees and bows ~ thank you thank you. Please I would like to hear some more reviews, so you know the little box at the bottom of the page. Yeah that one waaaayyyy down there. Please say something even if it's you have cooties.. ....... wait I take that back. I don't want to be told I have cooties, cause I don't, but you get the idea.   
Thanks all.  
Now for the disclaimers:  
~ cough cough ~ ~ in monotone voice ~  
I do not own digimon. I am making no money from this...  
~breaking monotone voice Geez who writes these things layers? Oh well and another note the poem in this section is made from a combination of Fear Factory's "Resurrection" and " Timeless" lyrics found on Obsolete (1998 the way the lines are arranged was done by me that all I don't own the rest. Thanks tons now on to the fun stuff. I need to get a muse now.  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 10- Blurring the Lines  
  
  
The Digital World -File Island  
  
Sakura and Kenshin walked slowly through the temple looking around cautiously as their digimon hung close to their feet. At the entrance they found a flaming torch and Sakura had grabbed it to light their way. Kenshin had chided her at first about playing with fire because of what they're parents had told them before, but now he was grateful for the light that it had given off.   
The inside of the temple was like a dark labyrinth that twisted and turned into a maze of hallways and dead ends. The inside had turned out to be larger then it looked from the outside and more confusing. Kenshin now exhausted from the walking threw himself to the ground. "I'm too tired to walk." He told his sister who turned around to see what had happened. Terriormon looked up at Sakura wondering if she what name she was going to call her brother this time. They always argued and played pranks on each other, but they did care and watch over each other. Even if they never showed it.  
"All right lets rest." She said sitting next to him. He leaned his head against her shoulder and yawned loudly as their digimon sat on their laps.   
"I'm hungry to Sakura." He said blinking to keep awake.  
"I have some cookies in my hip pouch." She said trying to get them out without disturbing him. She handed the small plastic bag of Oreo's to him. He began munching slowly and sleepily.  
"Do you think we will be safe in here?" he asked handing one to Terriormon and Biyomon.  
"I hope so." She said waving off the cookies he tried to return. "You keep 'em. I'm not hungry." That was a lie and her stomach told her so, but she didn't really have the energy to eat. She looked at the torch she held and watched the flames dance. The light made the shadows on the wall move in strange ways. She then noticed that Biyomon had fallen asleep on her lap. She moved to wipe the black crumbs from her digimon' mouth when she heard the sound of stone sliding against stone. The next instant the warm body that had been her sleeping brother disappeared through a hole in the wall. "Kenshin!!!!" she screamed jumped to her knees and watched the hole seal itself again. With her free hand she began pounding on the stone floor. "Give me back my brother!!" she screamed. She stopped because her hand stung from the repeated pounding. That's when she heard Biyomon talking to her.  
"Move Sakura move. Something's coming!" Biyomon said trying to push her partner into motion. "You will find him! Your digivice will lead you to him." She told her as they began running through the halls.   
  
Wherever  
  
Everything was black as Tk's mind hovered on the edge of consciousness.   
  
I've felt darkness  
Revive all my fears  
  
Pain wracked his body as he could hear a moan. "Was that me?" he silently wondered as he slowly began to remember what has happened. In his mind he could see Kari looking down at him terrified of something. He couldn't grasp what it was that brought that horrified look to her beautiful face. He felt his fingers twitch as his body protested to making any movement.  
  
Closing in on me  
Revive once again  
  
His eyes refused to open but memories slowly continued poured back to him. He remembered holding onto something as hard as he could. A railing. Yes it was a railing. To what again? The blackness refused to break.  
  
Chilling shadows surrounding me  
Revive all my fears  
  
The catwalk. He had tripped and fallen over the edge. TK moved to roll over as pain shot through him again. Yes that was definitely his moan. How did he get down? His eyes responded as he could finally see a light crack through the blackness. He couldn't remember what happened after he saw the girls disappear. Disappear?  
  
Bled away  
Revive the void within  
  
No, he told her to leave him and save herself. More like made her leave. The creatures, he was remembering them. They where like spiders, but not. The digimon had been keeping them back. Where is Patamon? As Tk began to regain consciousness more thoughts filled his head. His vision began to clear some. He couldn't see much, just fuzzy patches of color. His eyes closed again in protest of having to work. The catwalk. The creatures had been on the catwalk. Their stone bodies where too much weight for it. He could remember falling.  
  
Cut away  
Revive all my fears   
  
How did he survive the fall? He could feel himself moving again. His legs where working. He brought an arm up to his head as he tried to open his eyes again. The room looked clearer this time. Less fuzzy, but not in complete focus. He tried to speak. But all he managed was another groan. Patamon was somewhere. What happened to him? He had to find his friend. Kari was safe, but Patamon had stayed. His mind was trying hard to shake the fuzzy feeling that had surrounded him making him slow and dull. A sound behind him tugged at his mind. "Did someone just call my name?" he thought. He tried to speak again, but his vocal cords refused to work.  
  
Reach for the sky  
Revive once again  
  
He could finally see the room he was in. He had fallen to the soundstage below the catwalk or at least where the catwalk had been. On the ground near him were the remains of the twisted metal that use to be the catwalk and what looked like a lighting rig. A pile of smashed stone and what looked like long blades littered the floor around it and the far wall.   
He looked down at his own body and saw a rope had been twisted around him. His arms and hand where raw and red and blood had been smeared on one. He could feel a slick wet trail running down his head. The memory of swinging towards the lighting rig flashed in his mind. Nothing seemed to be broke though just bruised.   
"Tk?" he heard it again he knew someone had called his name this time, but it was a different voice from before. He tried to swing his head towards where the sound had come from but a wave of dizziness washed over him. He suddenly felt the need to throw up or fall over he couldn't decide which he wanted to do first. "Easy there bro." The voice said again, "Be careful." A pair of hands at his back held him up and kept him from falling backwards. It was Matt. It took him a moment, but he knew it was Matt.  
"Patamon?" he croaked. He tried to say something else but all he could do was cough.   
"Right here." His friends little voice squeaked as he came into view. That's when Tk saw his brother, Tai and Davis sitting near him. "I got help. You'll be okay now." Patamon said rewarding him with a smile.   
"Yeah.... I'll be al right." He said before coughing again. He then looked over at his brother and tried to hold his head straight as he gave Matt a strange look. "Why are you wet?" he asked.  
  
Touch the sky  
Revive a hope for mankind  
  
The Digital World -File Island   
  
Keile was lost, yep, very lost. This wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't dark. And it probably wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't completely alone. But what really made the whole thing bad was the fact that a very dangerous digimon was out there after him. Yep, this was a bad day.  
Keile really didn't know what to do. He didn't expect to need a flashlight or any type of survival gear. This was just supposed to be a party for a couple of hours, not an all nighter.   
Boy he really wished he had been prepared. His dad would have been. Keile just knew his dad would have known what to do. All Keile could do was attempt to find Momoko and the digimon before the Dokugumon did. He figured since he didn't know where he was there was a small sliver of hope that the Dokugumon didn't. He knew that was being unrealistic and silly but he had to hold onto something.   
Keile stopped making his way through the thick trees and looked up at the treetops. Through the leaves he could see what looked like the moon shining back at him. He really didn't know if it was the moon or just a trick on his eyes, but there it was. After a moment he slumped against a tree and looked down wistfully. This really wasn't the place he wanted to be right now, he thought sighing.   
Something on the ground caught his eye. There was something there catching the light or at least what little light that was out there. He got close to it and picked it up. It was a bracelet, and from the feeling of it was the same one he saw on Momoko's wrist earlier. Maybe he was on the right track. He began lightly feeling the ground in front of him. He was hoping to at least be able to feel any footprints in the ground and not his own. This was not an easy thing to do because all he could think of was the germs and diseases he'd get from the dirt.  
He found some. Now all he had to do was go in that direction and hope that he was not running around in circles. With a little luck, Keile knew he could find someone. He was just hoping it wasn't the Dokugumon. That's when he heard a beeping sound.  
Keile started patting down his pockets he didn't think he had a beeper on him. It turned out to be his digivice that was doing the beeping, and it was pointing him in the direction he found the footprints going. "Yes." He whispered to himself. He was going to find Momoko. Then hopefully they would find the digimon. He quickly set off in the direction his digivice had pointed him to.   
  
  
Wherever  
  
Yolei dropped the pole and finally sunk down to her knees as the contraction hit her hard this time. She had astonished the others by ripping the pole out of Kari's hands and started screaming and bashing at the creatures that had been chasing them.   
Their attackers had dwindled in numbers and when Yolei looked back she just felt something take over her. She had been tired angry and in a lot of pain. So she started swinging as hard as she could. And it actually felt good to say the things she had said and smash the creatures into little bits. Of course she couldn't really remember what she had said. Right now all she could think of was Ken, the baby, and of course the labor pains weren't about to be forgotten either. Her eyes blurred with tears as she ran her fingers through the small chips of stone in front of her. She had begun gasping for breath between the intense contraction. She could feel Kari's arms around her shoulders and hear Kari speaking to her, but she couldn't hear what Kari was saying. It was all becoming a blur.  
She didn't know if the others had helped or not. At the time she didn't even know how she had managed to avoid the sharp blade legs of the spider creatures. Nor did she care. All she cared about was taking out her frustration.   
It had worked. Maybe it had worked too well because she was so exhausted and she was about to deliver a baby.  
"help......" she squeaked out between breaths. Kari had gotten her back to her feet by this time and was leading her away somewhere. She couldn't see where she was going. She could still hear Kari's voice, but not the words. Everything was blurring together.  
Yolei remembered the doctor saying that this one might come faster then her other two babies. And now she knew he wasn't kidding. She tried to wrap herself up in Ken's coat again. She remembered still having it on the catwalk, but now it was gone. No, it wasn't gone Kari took it. But that didn't matter right now. She was having a baby, and it was time to push.  



	11. Intermission Begins Here

  
Hi all!. I'm so happy with myself. I have finaly gotten rid of that writers block... well sort of. But anyway I am working on writing faster and winding closer to my point. I am very stuck on what to do with the kids to tell you the truth and that part of the story is holding me up. And I'd like to introduce everyone with my muse digimon it is Nyankomon the cute little cat digimon with wings from my story. Say hi.   
Nyankomon: Hi, very pleased to meet you.  
So on with the fun. Standard disclaimers apply I do not own digimon and am not making any money.  
**********  
  
Chapter 11- Intermission Begins here  
  
  
Wherever  
  
Joe was tired of walking already. They where a long way from the TV station now, and it had been a long time since any of them had to do a lot of real walking. Now they where definitely making up for it. Izzy was and Joe had already begun to lag behind, but Sora seemed to be going strong. She was definitely trying to take it easy for the doctor and computer genius though.  
"How much farther do we have to go?" Joe asked while he was debating on whether or not to throw himself down on the pavement.  
"Don't even ask." Sora warned him.  
"Come on Joe you can make it just a little farther." Gomomon said trying to be his usual cheerful self.  
They had managed to get across the bridge with out any complaints and very quickly but then they all knew they had several miles to walk. "You know we must be getting softer in our old age." Sora said trying to lighten the mood.  
"Yeah I don't quite remember being this tired when we first went through the digital world." Izzy agreed.  
"You must be forgetful in your old age too." Tentomon said avoiding a weak swipe from Izzy.  
"Aw you guys aren't getting old." Gomomon said "Just middle aged." That earned him a few moans and growls.  
"I can't believe we have to walk all the way back to the station." Joe huffed. He really didn't mean to sound like he was complaining, but he was tired.  
"What do you want to do Joe? Call a cab?" Sora asked she was getting tired of walking to.  
"That's what we can do!" Izzy said eyeing something in the fog.  
'What!" all the others asked in unison. "Izzy I think this fog has affected your brain." Tentomon said trying to see if Izzy was sick.   
"Last time I checked there aren't many cabs driving around the city." Sora answered.  
"No !" he huffed and started off towards what ever he had seen in the fog. "Come on guys I'll show you."  
The group followed him to a cab parked on the side of the road where the saw him dive through the window. "What are you doing?" Sora asked. "Your not going to steal a cab are you?"  
"Steal it from who?" Joe asked. "There's no one here to steal it from."   
"Besides if we must we can bring it back when we are done with it." Izzy said from under the steering wheel. The car suddenly roared to life inside a minute. Joe and Sora gave each other a strangled look before scooting inside.  
"Well it is better then walking." Sora muttered in agreement as they pulled out of the parking space.  
  
  
The Digital World -The Continent Server  
  
Kaoru was lost. It happened so suddenly, she didn't know what really happened. The shadows suddenly jumped out at them. Michael had pushed the girls out of the way as their digimon tried to defend them and the next thing she knew Kaoru was sliding down a slide and landed in another tunnel with Kitsumon following shortly after. After a few minutes it was obvious that the others didn't follow. That's when Kaoru decided she wasn't going to get anywhere by standing there.  
This tunnel looked like the one she had just left. It was dark and narrow and there looked like strange symbols and pictures on the wall. She was frightened of the dark and actually began to miss her older brother. Sure that's saying a lot, but when you get down to it, he's always been there for her when it was dark, him or her cousin Yousuke. Since neither was there with her there was no use in crying.  
"Can you see anything?" she asked Kitsumon.  
"Not much." The little digimon answered.  
"Come on lets see where the tunnel leads us then." Kaoru said as she began to walk slowly down the corridor.  
"Do you think the others are okay?" Kitsumon asked.  
"Yeah." Kaoru answered without hesitation. "They should be."  
"Okay." Kitsumon said sighing following Kaoru slowly. "Your not scared are you?"   
"Yes, but I guess it doesn't matter." She then smiled at her partner. "I have you, so I'll be okay." Kitsumon smiled back and let the matter drop.  
They walked in silence down the corridor as Kaoru prayed that she would eventually run into the others. The hall itself seemed to narrow and twist around the pyramid like an aimless snake after a while Kaoru was certain she had gone in several circles. It was when she threw herself down against a wall because she was tired that she noticed she had been going in circles. She saw their footprints in the dust where they had already been through there. Kitsumon watched as Kaoru beat against the ground in frustration.  
"What?" the little digimon asked.  
"We've been going in circles!" Kaoru wailed on the verge of tears. "We've been walking for a half hour and we've been going in circles!"  
"Well you have been passing all the exits." Kitsumon said before she realized that that was not going to help Kaoru feel better.  
"Exits? What exits? This hall goes on and on in circles there are no exits!" Kaoru was too upset to even cry now.  
"Sure there are. They're hidden though." Kitsumon said proud that she was going to get her chance to help now. That is until she looked at Kaoru again.  
"Hidden? Why didn't you tell me this." She then took a deep breath and began again, "When I say do you see anything you are suppose to say 'Oh sure I see tons of hidden exits,' understand?" Kitsumon just looked at her with a confused look. Kaoru then took a deep breath to calm herself down before getting up. "Lead me back to one of the exist Kitsumon."  
"Sure come on." She said before turning back the way they just come from.  
"Kitsumon if you knew about the hidden exits why didn't you say anything?"  
"Well I thought you could see them and where just looking for a specific one."  
"No, Any exit will do." Kaoru said trying not to be upset.   
"Here you go." Kitsumon said stopping in front of a place in the wall several feet away from where they had stopped. The wall didn't look any different from the rest. It looked smooth with the exception of the marks carved into the wall. Kaoru looked down at Kitsumon who simply smiled at her. Kaoru sighed and stepped towards the wall. She was about to say she didn't see anything as she was trying to put her hand against the wall but didn't because to her surprise her hand passed through where she thought the wall was. Kaoru stepped back and waved her hand on the area and encountered nothing. "Well?" Kitsumon asked. "Are you going to stand there and play or are you going to go through?" Kaoru didn't answer she just gave the wall a strange look before walking through.   
  
  
Wherever  
  
"So how many fingers am I holding up TK?" Matt asked as he tried to help his brother stand.   
TK blinked at him; "I can't count your hands keep moving. All four of them."  
"Uh huh." He said before turning back to Patomon. "He's definitely got a concussion. You say he hit the light rig on the way down?"  
"Yep. I'm just happy he's awake." Patomon said.  
"He should be happy that this set was had one of those giant airbags stuntmen on TV use." Veemon said smiling. He quit when he noticed everyone was staring. "What? I saw it on a show about how they do those neat stunts." No one answered.  
TK had no time earlier to even pay attention to what type of set it was they where over and even after he hit the giant airbag he wasn't quite conscious. But he was quite lucky he actually had something to break his fall. Now the biggest problem was his concussion.  
"So why are you wet again." TK asked before stumbling back to the ground.   
"It's a long story." Davis sighed as he helped TK up again. "Do you remember which way the girls when?" he asked hoping to change the subject.  
"That way!" he said pointing off in the air.  
"Okay." Tai said before turning to Patomon "So which way did they go?"  
"Through that door." The little digimon answered. "Pointing at the door where the catwalk use to be.  
"Great now how do we get up there?" Davis asked.  
"Why don't you just radio them?" Matt asked Tai, who was staring at the door still.  
"I lost the radio." He answered.  
"So why don't we go get another from that box Cody put in the lobby?" Davis asked.   
"No no no no no." Tk and Patomon said together. "I'm not going back there." Patomon said.  
  



	12. Shake, Rattle, and Fall

  
Hello all it's me and my muse digimon Nyankomon. Sorry it took so long to post this one. Alas the real world and FFN's problems had stalled me in getting this one written. I am hoping to get the next one sooner, and sorry it is so short this time also. So on with the story on and of course the standard disclaimers apply I don't or ever have or will own digimon and am making no profit from this story it's just mindless entertainment.  
*************  
  
  
Chapter 12- Shake, Rattle, and Fall  
  
  
The Digital World -The Continent Server  
  
Emory searched the sky nervously as Yousuke watched his digimon do the same. Their attacker was near them, only a few minutes ago they had spotted it as a black mass against the sun. They still didn't know what type of digimon it was and even if it was still in the sky. That's when a rotting smell nearly knocked them over. Emory's eyes began to water as he looked down and tried to cover his nose and mouth as he began to feel nauseous from the smell. Yousuke who looked quite pale and nauseous grabbed Emory's shirt and yanked him away from the bushes. Just when what looked like a large log slammed onto the ground where he had been standing just a few moments before.  
As the dirt began to settle a large light blue digimon walked out of the dark shadows. It looked like an Ogermon that their Aunt Mimi had introduced them to earlier, except it was different. It's pale skin looked like it was made of thin paper and was loosely hung onto the creature's frame. It had only one eye, but it's empty socked stared out at them like a hallow cavern. The log that Emory had seen where he was standing, was really a very large club that looked like it bashed a few more things then the ground. Then there where it's legs, it looked like he borrowed them from an antelope, but that wasn't all that looked out of place. The creature on the whole looked like a miss-matched puzzle of animal parts. It didn't say anything as it began staling towards them.  
"Garudumon!" Yousuke yelled as they scrambled to their feet. "We found it!" he said pulling Emory away who had seemed to stick to the spot in an odd mix of fascination and fear.  
"What is that?" He croaked as it opened it's mouth and another wave of the horrible smell that hit them earlier came rolling over them. Garudumon landed between them and the oncoming digimon as the boys began to back away quicker.  
"I have no clue, but when you find out tell me." Yousuke said as he dragged Emory behind him.  
Emory wretched his shirt free from Yousuke's grasp and began to follow in earnest this time, but Yousuke stopped and turned to see how Garudumon was doing.  
"Go on!" The large wolf digimon yelled back at him without even looking. "I'll find you later." Yousuke seemed torn between leaving his friend and going on to safety.  
"Come on." Emory said grabbing him this time. "He's good and I know he will do what he says." The two boys reluctantly left the digimon what where now fighting behind them.  
  
Wherever  
  
Ken had pushed Cody through the little door at the top of the elevator as he prayed the groaning sound coming from the elevator didn't mean what he thought it did. The two digidestine had managed to open the emergency hatch on top of the elevator and quickly put their digimon out first. Now it was Ken's turn to scramble up through the tiny opening that was apparently their only hope of being free of the elevator. He soon emerged into the dark elevator shaft. One look around the cold black tunnel at the top of the elevator made Ken realize that they may have been better off with the slab spiders. He felt the elevator shudder and groan again beneath his feet as he and Cody began feeling along the walls for some means of escape. The light from the inside of the elevator cast a dim glow around them and lit up only the one wall of the shaft. On that wall in large red print was the number 13.  
"We must be near the doors." Cody said pointing to the writing on the wall. Ken nodded in agreement and began feeling higher for the door along the closest wall as Cody did the same on the one to his left. The elevator shuddered violently knocking them all to their knees as the held on to the cables that held the elevator into place.  
"I think all of the racing it did earlier didn't agree with it." Armodillomon suggested as they tried to get back up.  
"I am going to agree with you." Ken said quietly as he began his search again. "I think it's best we hurry up." He said as Cody found the door they where looking for. It was at least a few feet away from the top of the elevator and ended up being at Ken's waist. He and Cody began to instantly try and pry the heavy doors apart.  
"Almost there." Cody said as they managed to open a small gap.  
"Here." Ken said when Cody nearly fell from straining. "I have an idea." He they disappeared back into the elevator just before it shuddered and groaned again.  
"Umm, Ken..." Wormon said nervously down the trap door. "I don't think that you should have done that."  
" It's okay." Cody said giving the little digimon a pat. "I think I know what he plans on doing." Wormon looking up at him with his large eyes still filled with worry, but didn't say anymore.  
Ken had quickly reappeared with the keys that he had forced into the elevator's emergency stop earlier. Cody gave him a worried glance this time. "Don't worry I left that one it's still in the keyhole." He said and as if he had read Cody's mind.  
"What are you going to do with those?" Armodillomon asked as Ken went over to the door and tried to reach something on the otherside.  
"Trying to reach the door override," He puffed. "It will make the door open so we can climb through." He then pulled his arm back inside obviously failing at his attempt.  
Cody then eyed the size of the gap and began looking around. "Do you think you can help me get it just a little wider?" He asked Ken. Ken nodded giving him a puzzled look. "We probably won't get it wide enough for any of us but Wormon's a lot smaller they any of us..." He began and watched Ken's face light up as he realized Cody's plan.  
"That's perfect." Ken said. "Wormon so you think you can put the key in the door override?" he asked his partner.  
"I think so Ken." The Digimon answered happy to at last be of some assistance. Neither Armodillomon or Wormon had been of any use so far in fact they where beginning to feel a bit like baggage, but didn't really feel like that was something they could complain about. So this made Wormon's hopes jump when he realized what Cody had suggested. He may be shorter then he needed to be to actually reach the door override, but that can be fixed once he was on the floor. Armodillomon gave Wormon an encouraging smile as he took the key ring from Ken. Cody and Ken began pulling at the door inching it open a little at a time. "That should be enough." Wormon said when the door looked big enough for him to squeeze through.  
"You sure?" Cody asked. The digimon nodded in return and Ken then bent over and picked him up.  
"Be careful out there." He told Wormon.  
"If there is anything out there leave us and hide." Wormon looked at Cody as if he had told him to chop of one of his little legs.  
"He's right," Ken said backing up Cody before his partner could argue. "If there is something out there we're safer in here." Wormon just nodded but it was plain from the look he gave him that he wasn't in any sort of agreement with that suggestion.  
"Don't worry about Ken," Armodillomon added, "I'll watch over him." That seemed to help Wormon more then anything Cody or Ken had said. Cody gave Armodillomon an amused smile as Ken put Wormon through the partially opened doors. It was a tighter squeeze then Wormon had imagined, but that was quickly navigated as he popped out onto the floor. The room that he came out into was like an entrance way to a long hallway. There was a window at one end of the room and several elevator doors around him. Aside from that the room was mostly bare with only a few plants and a table for decoration.   
Ken then stuck his head through the door and watched as Wormon looked up at the panel that was marked emergency override. It was definitely higher then he thought. Jumping up at it probably wouldn't do him that much good because even if he managed to get the key in he wouldn't be able to turn it or it may be the wrong key. "There's a ash tray over there." Ken said as he looked sideways.   
Wormon followed his gaze around the small room and saw what Ken was trying to point at. It was a tall cylinder like canister that had what looked like a metal cap at the top. Wormon had missed it on his first inspection of the room because it had been stuffed between the corner and a large plant like someone was ashamed of it. He quickly put the keys beside Ken for safe keeping and went over to the ash tray. It looked like the one in the lobby of the police station he and Ken work at as detectives. He was able to climb on top of it quite easily and the top was clean like it has never been used. It didn't even have sand like the one at the station normally had. Wormon pushed the large canister towards the elevator slowly scrapping it around the other objects in his path. Siding it up to the panel he was able to reach his intended goal now. Taking up the keys he gave Ken a smile and knew they would be out now.   
The elevator shuddered violently as and groaned as Ken disappeared from Wormon's view. "Ken?" He asked worried.  
"It's alright." Cody replied" Just get the door open." He said reminding Wormon of his task. Wormon Then quickly scrambled up the ashtray as fast as his small legs would carry him. He slammed open the panel and began trying keys as he tried to ignore the noises that came from the elevator shaft.  
Inside the shaft the elevator had slipped down a few inches away and knocked everyone down. Armodillomon had fallen back down the open door and was now shaking off the shock of the sudden movement. Cody then began to carefully climb down the trap door after him. "Be careful Cody." Ken said as he tried to hang onto his friend's arms.  
"Don't worry." Cody said as he reached dropped to the bottom of the elevator again. "Come on Armodillomon." Cody said hoisting the digimon up.  
"Thanks for coming after me." He said before Ken grabbed him and pulled him back through the trap door.  
"No problem." Cody said before trying to jump up to the trap door. "I'm just glad I'm big enough to pick you up." He said as Ken helped him through the door also. The door silently slid open behind them to their relief and Wormon jumped down from his ashtray to tell them the great news.  
Cody had immediately put Armodillomon through the open doors giving a Wormon a hug grin. "Good job." Armodillomon congratulated the digimon. The elevator gave another shudder and then violently jerked as it moved down a few feet. The sound of a cable snapping echoed in the dark cold shaft as the two got to their feet again.  
"Hurry Cody." Ken said having to help him this time reach the doorway. The elevator shuddered another warning as Cody had got to the floor turning around quickly he grabbed Ken's arms and pulled him as hard as he could.  
The cables snapped and elevator gave way falling into the dark shaft. It quickly disappeared leaving Ken lying on top of Cody and the two digimon staring down the shaft after it.  
Shortly the two men where back on their feet and began to look around. Cody was standing in front of the window staring out at the sea of fog. The fog had seemed to block most of the light because it seemed to be getting very dark out, but by his watch it was only late afternoon.  
"Come on." Ken said to Cody as he looked out the window also. "We need to find the others. No one is answering their radios any more."  
"Do we have to get on another elevator?" Armodillomon asked.  
"No." Cody said jerking around and shaking his head. "No."  
  



	13. Play it again Sam

Hi all. Sorry for the long delay in chapters but I got one out for you. I actually had planned to write more on this one but I couldn't think of what else I needed. So I decided to give everyone the answer to the popular question WHAT HAPPENED TO YOLEI!!! Which is what everyone's asked.  
Here ya go.  
****************************  
  
Chapter 13- Play it again Sam  
  
Wherever  
  
Kari was sitting in front of the window staring out at the sky surrounding the TV station. She was alone in a small office at the end of the hall. The sky outside was thick with the fog it had completely obscured everything and was apparently well blocking the sunlight because it was getting dark outside very early in the day according to the clocks. Kari was yawning with exhaustion that she recognized as something akin to jetlag. It was expected to happen when they noticed the fact that time had somehow shifted, but obviously not really thought about.  
Yolei was asleep down the hall in a waiting area they had found shortly after they where sure there where no more of the creatures following them. She fell asleep shortly after delivering her son. Kari had wrapped the baby in Ken's jacket and laid him near his mother to sleep after such an ordeal. They both seemed to be doing okay, but Kari was worried still. Even though she has had two kids of her own she still wasn't a doctor. At this point she didn't think she would feel better about the whole thing till she saw Joe or anyone else for that matter.   
These weren't the only thoughts that had haunted Kari for the last hour or so. There was the image of seeing TK dangling from the catwalk. She had been able to banish it from her mind while they where running for their lives, and she had even managed to shove in inconspicuously in the corner while she tried to help Yolei. But now the pain came back with vengeance. She didn't have anything to distract her mind from the sight of the person she loved in mortal danger or the thought that he may have fallen and been killed. That was what the spiders had been trying to do to them. What ever or whoever sent them after the digidestine probably was trying to kill them. This made her want to cry even more. She had always hid her feelings from most people. Yolei and TK knew how to draw them out and somehow make her feel better. But right now she didn't have either of them to wheedle the information out of her. Force her to share her pain. Yolei was in no condition and TK well he was one of the reasons she was in such pain.  
A noise near the door caught her attention. She turned and looked at the door and saw that it was now cracked. She had made sure that the digimon had stayed with Yolei and locked the door behind her. So to have the door open on it's own was a surprise to her. No one else was suppose to be in the hall. "Anyone there?" she said getting up to cross the room. The building was quite chilly since they had taken refuge in the TV station, but now she suddenly felt the cold intensify. She knew this wasn't a good sign.   
She opened the door and looked out into the hall. The door at the opposite end was cracked also. She had barricaded the door earlier from this side against intrusion because the spiders had damaged the locks. Now the chair she had used was turned over on its side, but had no visible damage. Kari now was sure something was wrong, but she hadn't heard anything that sounded like the chair falling over. Striding quickly down the hall she went to the door where Yolei and the others where and tried to open it. It was still locked.  
"Who's there?" she herd Gatomon say.  
"Just me." She called back. "I'm going to go see if I can find the radio. Keep this door locked." She shouted through the door.  
"Let me come." She heard Gatomon answer and some scraping on the opposite side.  
"No, stay here." She said backing up and looking back down the hall. "I'll just be gone for a while. Let no one in unless your sure of who it is." She commanded before turning away to investigate the offices. She wasn't going to give them any time to argue nor did want to worry the others with what she had felt until she had good reason. Besides finding the radio would be a good excuse to investigate a little and she knew very well where Yolei would be.  
If someone was here, she didn't want to leave Yolei unprotected. She knew it was possible that it could be one of her friends or her brother or even her husband, but something deep down told her no it wasn't. And this was when she hated to be right.  
Kari picked up the pipe that Yolei had discarded earlier and then crept out of the door at the end of the hall. The chair she tried to barricade the door with was turned over on its side. Kari began to worry as she looked around in the hall. There where only a few doors in this hall but all of them where closed.   
Tucking the pipe into her belt like a sword Kari picked up the chair and was about to rebaracade the door when she heard a noise that sounded like a whimper from the otherside. Pushing aside the chair she tried to crack the door to look out.  
Nothing could be seen from where she stood, so she cracked it further. There she saw the top of what looked like a little girl's head walking doen the hall away from her. She opened the door and looked around to see if there where any of the spider creatures left and the called to the child. "Hey!"  
The girl didn't answer but just went on through another door. Worrying about a child alone in this building or how the child got there in the first place Kari vaulted down the hall after her. The door the child went through lead upstairs.  
"Oh man." She whispered to herself looking back the way she had come. If she left Yolei at least the digimon where watching her. And Yolei would insist on following the child to. Then without another thought Kari ran up the stairs hoping to find the little girl. 


End file.
